


All I want is you

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe was 16 when William died, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kinda AU, Max still moved away, Mild Smut, POV Chloe, Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Underage Drinking, William Price still died (Sorry William), pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe Price is 17 years old and is struggling to cope with her Father's death of over a year ago and her best friend and secret crush Max Caulfield moving away. She pushed the one person away that she loves more than anything else in this world and with Christmas rolling around again, will it be the same as the last one or will she for once get something she has dreamed of for so long.





	1. Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two maybe three chapter Christmas fic for Pricefield. Chloe is 17 and Max 16 in this story, with William dying later than in game and has been dead for over a year. I hope you enjoy reading this story and as always comments are always welcome.

No no no, I can't believe this is happening! She can't, not now, she just can't.

"MM... Max you can't go, you can't l-leave me. Please, I need yyou... p-pplease..." I clutch onto her hands desperately trying to keep her with me. My lifeline, my world.

Tears fall from her eyes as she chokes out, "I, I don't want t-to go, they won't let mme stay Chl-Chloe... I tried bu-but they won't. I-I'm so so ssorry..." She sobs and hugs me tight, as I start to feel anger build in me.

"Then, then try harder!"

"I ttried Chlo, I tried..."

I take her arms from me and say with anger, "Not hard enough!"

I see Max's face fall, making my heart twinge.

"I'm, I'm sorry..." She whispers looking down.

"Y-you said you would... ne-never leave me." I say with pain and betrail.

She looks up at me, eyes red and wet from crying, "You can cc-come up, up and stay w-we..."

"No!" I shout making Max reel a little.

I start shaking my head as she asks, "... What?"

"No. No I, I d-don't want tto see, see you..."

"Pleplease C-CChlo..." She stutters cutting me off and puts her arms around me again, trying to hold me.

But it hurts too much, so much, her touching me it’s like ice but burns.

I push her hard away from me making her stumble into the wall with a thump and a yelp. And my heart clenches in a vice grip, crumbling.

I want to hold her, I want to say I'm sorry, tell her I love her.

I don't though, instead I say so cold, looking her in the eye, "I hate you... I never want to see you again! Y-you're dead to me." And then my heart shatters into nothing.

Max is silently crying, as she looks at me shaking and her bottom lip trembles.

She reaches her arm out to me and whispers, "I lo-love you Chl-Chloe... Please..." And then slumps to the floor, head in her knees and arms wrapped around herself sobbing.

I can't take it and run up stairs, slamming the door to my room shut...

"MAX!" I shout jolting upright and gasping for air.

"Fuuck..." I say out loud.

I run my hands through my damp, short blonde hair as I shake from my cold sweat and dream. Why do I have to keep having this dream?

I groan and lay back down on my bed and roll onto my side, facing where Max used to sleep.

"...Max." I whisper, running my hand over her space on the bed where her warmth used to sleep next to me and I feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

I grab the pillow and clutch it to my chest as I continue to cry.

I hear a knock at my door but ignore it. The door opens after a few more seconds and then, "...Chloe. Are you ok?"

I don't answer and just close my eyes.

"I heard you shouting. Are yo—"

"I'm fine Joyce!" I spit out shaky and strained.

I hear her sigh and after a moment she asks, "Is it Max again? Why don't you call her? She has tri..."

"N-No. She won't want to hear from m-me. It's been too long... I don't deserve to see MMax again. Not, not after what I, I..." I choke out, my voice constricting and pain washing over me.

I feel my Mom sit down on the side of my bed, facing my back. She places her hand on my arm making me jolt, but she keeps it there.

"Chloe?"

"...What?"

"I know Max has tried to talk to you. Why won't you answer her?"

"Mom please..." I plead and hold the pillow tighter to me, pressing my face into it to hide my tears.

Mom sighs with a hint of frustration and squeezes my arm, then stands up. I hear her walk over to my door but pauses when she opens it.

She states, "That girl loves you Chloe. And I know you love her too."

"...Not anymore she doesn't. I h-hurt her, hurt MMax." I retort with a sob.

Mom doesn't reply and leaves closing the door behind her as she does. I continue to just lie here, the only sounds being heard in the silence and darkness are my quiet sobs, as I am once again consumed by my pain and guilt ridden emotions...

...

I stand up proudly and look over my shoulder to Max with a grin, "Now we will always be able to find each other. No matter where we are."

She smiles brightly at me as she takes my hand, to pull me over to the tree stump and states with determination, "I will always find you Chloe. No matter what."

It makes my stomach do this weird flip thing and all I can do is squeeze her hand and she squeezes back, making my stomach flip again.

Max lets go of my hand and I immediately miss the contact, as she kneels in front of the stump and searches for something on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I huff but kneel down next to her as she picks up a sharp rock and starts carving something out. I wait patiently, for me anyway and a few minutes later Max leans back to reveal what she has written.

"Max + Chloe BFF Pirates 2008" I read out loud and run my fingers over it.

"Now we have claimed it's booty. Forever. Like us." She says with a giggle.

I snort at her, "You dork... But yeah forever."

Max rests her head on my shoulder with a sigh and I rest my head on top of hers, then take her hand...

"Forever." I whisper...

...

..."Shit... Fuck these dreams!" I groan as I jolt awake.

I sit up, slide to the edge of the bed and then place my feet on the cool ground. I hang my head and notice my phone on the floor so I reach over and pick it up. As I look over it I run my finger along the stickers and Max and mines initials engraved in it, remembering when we decorated it together. I sigh heavily and flip it open then scroll down to Max's name. I hover my thumb over it for a few long moments before I press on it feeling as my heart starts to pound in my chest and bring it to my ear hearing it start to ring. I hold my breath as I wait, but a couple of rings later it goes straight to voicemail and I hear Max's voice, her sweet soft voice that I have missed so much.

"I miss you so much Max." I whisper.

I quickly hang up, chuck my phone on my bed and scold myself for being such a pussy.

I run my fingers through my hair and grab fist fulls, "It's too late, too much time has passed. She won't want to see you now and you will just fuck her up like you anyway - if you didn't already after what your last words were to her. She's better off without you."

I scrub my hands over my face and let out a frustrated growl. I stand up and make my way out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I see Mom facing the counter making something as I walk to the cupboard and grab a bowl out.

"You're finally up. Nice of you to join us." She teases.

I shrug while pouring my cereal in the bowl and huff, "Got nothing better to do."

"You could always tidy your room or help me out around the house ya know."

"Like I said I got things to do." I reply whilst getting the milk out of the fridge and pour it over my cereal.

"Chloe you can't just stay in your room forever."

"Sure I can." I retort

Joyce sighs and says a little heated, "You need to get outta that damned room. It's not good for you."

I roll my eyes at her and grunt, "Whatever!"

I start eating my cereal and ask, "What are you making anyway?"

"A cake." She states flatly.

"What the hell for? Not like there's any reason to."

"It's Christmas in three days—"

"So, who cares?!" I cut in with rising anger.

Mom slams the spoon on the counter and replies with anger and hurt, "I do! I care Chloe..." Which makes me wince a little. "Your father would wan—"

"Well Dad's not here is he?!" I spitefully say.

Mom's shoulders slump and her head hangs low, making me feel guilt bubble up inside.

"I'm going to my room." I state and leave hearing no reply from her.

***Christmas eve***

I groan awake hearing some knocking on my bedroom door and rub my eyes with the heel of my hands.

"Chloe get out of that damned bed! It's nearly noon... I'm going to the shops, I will be back late tonight after work. And can you please sort that pit of a room out and put a load in the wash?" Mom shouts through the door.

"Whatever!"

"CHLOE!!"

"Ugh. Yeah yeah." I shout back, hearing her go down stairs and head out the front door.

I grab my pack of smokes and lay on my back spark one up and stare at the ceiling while I smoke.

"Another wonderful day in shit Bay." I say with a huff.

I prop myself up on my elbows noticing out the window it is starting to snow. I stub out my smoke, climb off my bed and look out the window. I climb on my desk, rest the side of my head against the window and run my finger over the condensation.

"We used to love playing in the snow together. Awesome snowball fights and you were good at them too. Always got me, sneaky skills on point Caulfield... although I did really love when you would jump me and we would fight and roll around in the snow together. I guess I might have let you do that so we could be close like that."

I sigh and think I could really use a drink right now and remember I have over a quarter bottle of whiskey under my bed. So, I climb off my desk and pull a box from under my bed. When I open it up I see the bottle and grab it. I open it and take a few big swigs.

"Argh... fuck that burns." But I take a few more welcome gulps.

When I bring the bottle back down I see in the box the pictures at the top of Dad, Max and me at the lighthouse. I pick the box up and take that and the whiskey and sit on the middle of my bed. I start pulling photos out of better times, happier times of when everything felt so good. Dad was still here and Max was always by my side no matter what, before everything went to shit. I down some more drink and just keep going on like this until it has all gone and clutch a photo of Max in my hands. I collapse back on the bed staring at the photo and watch it as it becomes blurry, realising I'm crying and close my eyes...

"...loe what have you done?... Don't worry, I'm here now. I will take care of you, like you always did for me."

I hear someone whisper in my ear and hold me tight in there arms. I wrap my arms around the familiar figure and breath them in, smelling the sweet vanilla and coco-nutty scent and realise who it is...

"Max..." I say, but I must be dreaming again, because she is in Seattle.

If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up.

I hold them tight against me and bury my head into their chest, feeling my eyes sting.

She rubs my back in circles and softly says, "Go back to sleep Chlo. I'll still be here when you wake up." And feel her kiss my head.

"I m-miss you so much... I'm so-sorry. I don't hhate you... I love y-you." I choke out, crying into her.

"Shh, shh. I miss you too. It's ok, I'm here... I love you too Chloe, I always will..." Feeling as she kisses me again.

I close my eyes wishing for this to not be a dream and to please be real...

.....

I slowly wake up into the darkness of my room, feeling my head pound and slowly open my bleary eyes. I blink a few times at the ceiling trying to get them to adjust to the dark. As my brain catches up to being awake, memories start crashing back into my mind.

"Max!" I shout shooting upright and look about my room and then the bed beside me. Seeing and hearing nothing I rub my eyes and lay back down facing to the side and shuffle over a bit then rest my head on the other pillow her pillow. It's strange, when I breath in, I can smell Max on it and press my face into it... and the pillow, it's warm.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear my door open, but what I do hear is, "Chloe. Are you ok?" And it makes me jolt and freeze in place.

I hear footsteps and then the bed dips, as someone sits down on it. I feel them shift around and lay down next to me resting their head on the same pillow as me. They smell just like her, just like my Max but I can't do anything apart from being frozen in place, keeping my eyes closed as I hold my breath and they brush some of my hair out of my face. She reaches down and takes my hand, bringing it up and resting them together on the pillow between us. I open my eyes and look upon the face of my childhood best friend, my only friend, that I have missed so much and see her smile at me.

"Hi."

"...Hey." I whisper back, not quite trusting this is real and the slightest wrong thing could shatter this moment and turn it to dust.

Yet I can’t help but shuffle a little closer, making her chuckle softly and me smile. I just lay looking over her face for a moment before resting on her glistening eyes, eyes that know me so well, that make me feel alive with this warmth and love.

"Are, are you really here?" I ask quietly and move a little closer.

"Yeah Chlo. I'm really here."

I feel tears start to fall from my eyes and Max brings her hand to my cheek, carefully wiping them away. I take a shuddery breath and wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me. We just lay here together, holding each other but I still don’t quite trust this isn’t another cruel lie my mind is playing with me.

"I... I still don't believe you're here... I have dreamed about this, you, so much. I think I'm going to wake up and you'll bbe go-gone again..."

"...I dreamed about you too, all the time. And this is real ok, believe me. So, you can sleep now alright?"

I shake my head replying quietly, "But I'll miss you and you might not be here when I wake up."

Max smiles at me, then runs her fingers through my hair and strokes the back of my head. I sigh heavily and feel my stomach do that flippy thing it always would around Max and no-one else.

"Sleep now Chlo. I'll be here... I'll be here..." She soothes into my ear.

I start feeling my eyes getting heavy but I keep fighting the sleep trying to claim me. I begin blinking slower and longer between each one, but I don't want to miss Max's face when I wake up, because that's what happens every time when I do.

The last thing I see is Max's face, feeling the caress of her hands on my back and in my hair, soothing me with her embrace that I have craved for so long.

And the last thing I hear is Max's soft spoken voice, "I love you Chloe." As it lulls me off to a dreamless sleep...

***Christmas morning***

I slowly rouse from my, for once, calming and distressful sleep and I start remembering the events from yesterday and feel myself wrapped up in someone's, no Max's arms. I open my eyes and look upon her face with a smile spreading over my lips that she is really here with me. I gaze at the peaceful expression and beautiful features that have changed and matured so much, but are also still the same from what I remember of over a year ago... On, on that day. The last day I saw you, pushed you away from me and hurt you so much and the last thing you said to me...

I tighten my hold on Max and move my head closer to hers, noses just touching and whisper, "I'm sorry Max..." And then I remember the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

"...Di-do you mean it how I mean it Max? Ffeel as I feel? Or, or do you just mean as a... as a f-friend... I couldn't bare... I..." I ask quietly, before I hesitantly move my head forward and brush my lips against hers.

It's like an electrical spark shoots through my body when my lips barely touch Max's and not even for a second they touch and it is so much more than I could have imagined. And I have dreamed asleep and awake so many times to have the courage, the balls to tell her how I feel and kiss her properly.

"...Dad knew. He knew how I felt about you. Probably before I even knew what the feelings I was having were... I wanted to tell you, so many times I tried, but... but I didn't want tto lose you. Then you l-left, taken from mme..."

I clamp my mouth shut and freeze, thinking Max heard what I said as her eyebrows knit together and she begins to mumble, "...I’m, I’m sorry... don-don't want to go... pplease. I'm sor... C-Chloe... so..."

I think she might be awake and carefully ask, "...Max?" But get no reply as she moves against me, burying her face to the crook of my neck and it makes my heart pound having her against me like this.

I hold her tight in my arms feeling her shake and realise she is having a nightmare. It makes me feel so shitty knowing that I'm the cause of her bad dreams and can feel my eyes becoming wet.

I place my head to her neck and stroke her back saying, "I'm sorry Max. Ssorry I hurt you. It, it wasn't your fault. I sho-shouldn't have... have said those things t-to yyou... I'm gonna make it up... m-make it be-better... I promise..."

I begin to feel her settle down and start to relax again, while I continue to stroke her back as I lift my head to face her and rock her a little in my arms.

"...I love you Max." I say then press my lips to hers.

"...Chloe?" Max mumbles against my lips and my body falls still as I close my eyes, realising what I am doing and how weird and creepy it must be.

I don't move or answer as Max begins to bring her head back. I know she is looking at me, but I can't do anything and just hope she thinks I'm asleep.

But no such luck, when she starts to stammer hesitantly, "Chloe... Wh-what are... What was y-you...?"

I still don't do anything. It's like I am unable to respond and I'm scared to see the weirded out and disappointed look on her face. I can actually feel my heart begin to break knowing that Max doesn't feel the same as I do and will not want to be near me anymore. She is going to hate me and think I'm disgusting. How could I be such a fucking idiot, thinking she would want to be with me?

I hear her sigh, "Chloe? What was that? Answer me please... I know you are awake, so can you please answer me?"

"... Ssorry..." I whisper and lower my head.

"Please will you talk to me?... Please Chloe."

"...I, I... No I can't I'm...you shouldn't be here. You're better off without me... Just go..." I take my arms from around her and turn over, facing away from her and curling in on myself.

Max places her hand on my shoulder but I pull away feeling myself break as I'm once again pushing her away from me. She is better off without me.

I hear her heavily sigh and say with pain, "Ok fine... I'm not going to force you. I needed, need you Chloe, even with how much you hurt me and I came back here to be with you... I mean to see you... but you don't seem to want me here..." I feel tears starting at Max's words and feel the bed shift as she stands up.

Then she chokes with so much hurt, "I may have been the one to leave Chloe... but, but you are the one who keeps turning their back on, on m-me... On us..." And then she leaves.

I bring my knees up to my chest, bury my face in my hands and sob into them, "Y-yo-you are tthe biggest b-bitch... Why, why are you d-doing this to her... t-to M-Max..."

I stay like this for a while longer, just crying and shaking until there are no tears left to shed and my brain starts to shout at me. You need to do something, you need to tell Max and make this right. She came all this way to be here... to be with me, she said to be with me and she said she needs me and I know I need her, I need her so much.

I rub my eyes and take a few deep shuddery breaths, slide off the end of my bed and stand up. I grab my phone, then make a quick exit through my door and clamber quickly down the stairs.

"MAX!" I shout out when I get to the bottom.

"Chloe?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I quickly make my way to the kitchen and hastily ask, "Where's Max?"

"Merry Christmas to you too Chloe." She teases with her arms crossed and smirking.

I scowl at her and huff with frustration, "Whatever, I don't care! Where is she, where's Max?"

Mom sighs, "Could you at least pretend that I am your Mom for one second and treat me as such?"

I groan and roll my eyes, "Fine. Mom where is Max?"

She shakes her head, "I haven't seen her. Last I knew Max was in your room with you."

"Fuck..."

"Chloe, watch the mouth!"

"Has, did she l-leave me?..." I start getting a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Chloe, what have you done now? If you have hurt that girl again..." She angrily questions.

"I, I... What I always do." I reply quietly and hang my head.

"Chloe, Max wouldn't just leave you without saying anything."

"She should, I do nothing but hurt her..."

"Chloe—" She starts and reaches for my shoulder.

I shrug her off and turn away, and make my way to the lounge. I can't believe I fucked everything up again, well yeah I can, it's what I do best and the only thing I seem to be able to do.

I walk over to the patio doors, rest my hand and forehead against it, with my eyes towards the phone in my hand. I take a deep breath, flip it open and scroll down to Max's name and I think of the last time I called. This time I don't hesitate though and hit the call button then bring it to my ear. I hear it start ringing and then a moment later I can hear a ringtone, but muffled, like it's far away. I look up and outside the patio doors, through the snow falling I see her, Max sitting on the swing facing away from the house.

I quickly open the door, not caring I am only wearing a vest, shorts and nothing on my feet. As soon as I place my foot on the snowy ground I start to shiver feeling the cold bite my skin, but ignore it and make my way over.

I can see her wet and shaking the closer I get to her.

"...M-Max?" But I get no reply.

I stop just behind her and say louder, "MAX..." And place my hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

".....What Chloe?!" Max answers quietly but doesn't look at me.

"W-what ar-e, are you doin' out he-here? You-you gonna fffreeze." I ask through chattering teeth.

I feel her shrug, "Wwhats it-t mmatter."

"Of c-ccourse it mm-mattters."

"...N-not t, to you."

I move in front of her, crouch down and take her hand, "I-Itt ma-matters, it m-matters to me M-Max. It matters to me."

I feel my tears start to fall and my heart clench at her broken face and I want to punch myself over and over for once again being the cause. I stand up, take her arms and place them around my neck, then put one of my arms around her back and the other under her knees and lift her up.

I make my way back to the house with Max in my arms and go through the door, into the living room and take her to the couch.

"Chloe what have you been doin' out there?... Has Max been out there the whole time?" Mom asks concerned.

I ignore her, sit down on the couch with Max on my lap and wrap my arms around her. I start rubbing her back and sides to try to bring some warmth back, feeling her shake against me.

Mom closes the door then comes over to us, she places her hand on Max's arm, "Lord Chloe, she is freezing! What was she doin' outside? What did you do this time?"

"W-what I, I always ddo and, pu-pushed her away aagain."

"What is the matter with you Chloe!? How many times are you going to hurt—" Mom starts but is cut off.

"I-it's ok JJoyce it was mmy, my fault, not Chloe's." Max stutters out.

"Oh Max sweety. You always did and still do try to protect Chloe. Even when she doesn't deserve it."

"An-and I always will." Max says back quietly and tries to sit up, but I hold onto her tighter not willing to let go.

"I know you will Max, I know you will. I'll go get a couple of blankets for you girls to warm up." Mom says.

She leaves the room and it's just Max and me now. We sit in silence neither one of us saying anything and I don't know where to start to try and make it up for what I have said and done, so I hold her tighter to me until I find the words.

But Max speaks instead, "You can let go now Chloe."

"... Oh, ok." I reply sadly.

I go to loosen my arms around her but then stop and say, "No!"

"No?"

"Yeah. No I won't." I reply determined.

"You won't?"

"No!"

Max shakes her head slightly and there is a little chuckle in her voice when she asks, "Is that your thing for me, to just always tell me 'NO'?!"

"I... Nooo..." I reply hesitently, knowing I am saying it again.

I hear her snort a little laugh as she says, "NO? As in NO it's not your thing for me or NO as in just saying NO. Or NO for No's sake?" She lifts her head up to look at me with her eyebrow raised.

It makes me fidget in my seat a little and get flustered having her looking right at me, so close too that I lamely reply, "I umm I... I don't know. What's, erm, what's the question?"

She makes the sweetest sound when she starts to giggle. Just another thing I have missed too much about her and I start to chuckle, feeling that warmth inside that she would always give me.

When we start to settle down we just keep staring into each others eyes and it's like I can see everything in her blue eyes and I'm being drawn to them, to her. My heart is pounding so fiercely in my chest I can feel and hear it in my ears and it would be so easy to just lean forward and kiss her as I feel myself start to do slo—

"Max your parents... will..."

We both jolt at the sound of Mom's voice and Max quickly jumps off my lap to the seat next to me and looks slightly away. I can feel myself blushing and when I take a quick glance at Max I see she is too. It makes me wonder if she was thinking the same thing as I was. It gives me the biggest butterflies in my stomach and the feeling of hope that I have a chance for more, that I haven't fucked everything up. I smile thinking about that.

"Ahem..." Then Mom knocks me from my beautiful thoughts.

I turn to look at her and she looks back with an eyebrow raised and a smirk at me. I quickly turn my head back to avoid her gaze as she continues, "... As I was sayin'. Max, ya parents will be here around noon and we will be eating about two this afternoon."

"O-ok thank you JJoyce." Max stutters her reply.

I look to her and we catch each others gaze but she quickly looks away from me embarrassed. I'm about to say something when Mom starts up again, "You two should think about getting ready at some point today. Max you can take some of Chloe's clothes... I'm sure she will be more than happy to help you out."

I whip my head in Mom's direction at her teasing and insinuating tone and if it's possible her smirk has got even bigger. She places the blankets on the back of the couch, then turns and walks away chuckling to herself.

I just stare in the direction that she was, bewildered at what she said, like she knew what had happened or knows about how I feel. Well it might not just be me, Max might actually feel the same way.

I feel my smile growing wide at that thought and slowly turn my head towards her. She is not looking at me and she is biting her bottom lip, her right leg is bouncing up and down a bit and palms pressing flat into the cushions.

I'm looking down at her hand and it is laying close to mine and I can feel my heart begin to thud in my chest harder and faster, as I start to slide my hand closer to hers. Our hands are pressed side by side against each other and I hear Max take a sharp breath of air in, as I wrap my little finger around hers and hold my breath, feeling as she goes still and wait to see what she is going to do. She doesn't do anything for what seems like forever and then my heart drops when she takes her finger away from mine and I feel as if I might cry. But then, then Max turns my hand over and places hers on mine, lacing our fingers together and now my heart is in my throat as she squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"... Is, is this ok?" She whispers unsure.

"Mhm... Yep." I mumble back in a weird high pitched voice.

Fuck, how does she turn me into such a bumbling idiot!? I start to laugh out loud at myself for not being able to function, like a little school boy with a crush.

I can feel Max looking at me and hear her ask with a nervous amusement, "Erm what, what are you laughing at? Is it me?"

I shake my head and try to calm myself, "No, no. Of course not... I'm eh, I'm laughing at myself." I reply as I run my thumb over the back of her hand and feeling her squeeze mine in return.

She takes a breath then asks, "Why are you laughing at yourself?"

"Ugh... Because of how much you turn me into a brain dead moron. A giggling girly mess and I have no control over it when I'm with you. Shit, even now I can't seem to stop talking and telling you everything. How the hell do you do it to me?!"

She starts giggling at me, so I say in feigned anger, "Hey! It's not funny. I'm serious. I have a reputation to keep."

"Haha. You, a reputation, really? And what kind of reputation is that then? That you're a girly giggling mess who gets all flustered and blushes, Hmm?" She teases and starts to snicker at me.

I narrow my eyes at her and growl playfully, "Are you sassing your captain, first mate? You know what will happen if you are!" I turn fully and get up onto my knees.

I watch with a smirk as Max's eyes go wide and her eyebrows raise as she starts to move back along the couch, "W-wha, what are y-you doing?"

I drop forward onto my hands and crawl towards her saying in my best pirate voice, "Ya 'ave ta be punished matey for ya backchat. Ya gon 'ave ta do everythin' I tell ya. Scrub tha decks, cook me food, anythin' I want. But first..."

I hover over her as she snorts a laugh at me retorting, "Punished, really, ha! What ya gonna do captain, hmm? Make me cook and clean, wow I'm really scared. Please no more. I can't take it!"

I raise my eyebrow at her goading me and feel myself getting turned on by it. I shake my head and try to push those feelings away and say, "Oooh hooo, big talk Maxi pad! I was gonna go easy on you, but now. I think I'm going all out to plunder some booty." I then straddle her thighs and lock them in place.

Her eyebrows raise, as she asks a little breathlessly, "Erm Chlo. What ah, what are you..." Then her eyes go wide when I lift my hands up like claws.

She then quickly narrows her eyes at me and like she is daring me to says, "You wouldn't... Don't even think about it Chloe." And tries to grab my hands.

I just laugh and raise my hands higher out of her reach, "Awww poor tiny Mad Max. Does she want to hoHAHAHA OOH SSSHIT M-MAAX..." I shreik out squirming when she catches me off guard while I'm teasing her, to tickle me instead.

She cackles evilly as she continues to torture me, "Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through all the girly squeals."

"Ahhh plEAse M-MMaax it, it's nnoOOt fa-fair. YyyOU Che-eAted..." I shriek again squirming and shaking with laughter, trying to cover my sides as she continues.

"But I thought that's what pirates do. Ya know, cheat, steal and do anything they want?" She teases me.

While Max teases me I manage to grab one of her hands, pin it above her head and grab the other while she is distracted, pinning that one there too.

She squirms underneath me and tries to free her hands as I move my head to just above hers and look down at her face with a smirk, "Mmm, lookie lookie what I got here. Do my eyes deceive me or is this the scaly-wag that cheated her own captain... Hmm?"

She doesn't reply and just looks at me with her lips parted a little and I am suddenly aware how close our faces are, how I can feel each ragged breath she takes. I intertwine our fingers, looking over her face, to her lips then back to her eyes. Before I realise what I am doing I start to lean down and press my lips to Max's. And God fuck, it's like an explosion has gone off inside me and all my nerves are on fire, my senses are in overdrive and I can taste the rest of my life on her lips. I don't want the moment to ever end I want to keep going, but I am suddenly aware that Max hasn't moved and isn't kissing me back.

I pull back from the kiss and open my eyes, seeing her wide eyed and eyebrows high up, with an expression I don't know how to describe and realise I have really fucked up.

I feel my eyes start to sting as I sit up and feel this horrible pain tightening in my chest.

I let go of her hands and begin freaking out, "Ff-fuck shit I, I'm ssorry, I t-thought that... S-sorry. You, you dd-don't feel..." My voice comes out all raspy and low as I scramble off Max and stand up.

"I, I should-n't have... I'm sorry." I say feeling a tear fall down my cheek and turn away to make a hasty exit.

"Chl-Chloe wait... please..." I hear her call out but I can't and ignore her, as I run up the stairs.

I run into the bathroom and slam the door shut behind me. I place my hands on the edge of the bathtub and lean against it, taking a few deep breaths. I turn around and slump down to the floor and bring my knees to my chest, press my face into them and wrap my arms around my legs hugging myself.

I don't know how long I have been crying, sitting on the bathroom floor as I scold myself. You fucking idiot! What have you done? Max was just being nice, your best friend and you jump her. She hates you now, you know that right?! She is gonna leave and never speak to you again. Of course she didn't want to kiss you, why would she?

"But you said you love me, more than once... I, I thought you loved me like I love yo—"

I abruptly stop talking suddenly hearing a soft knock at the door and, "Chloe?... Please talk to me." Max asked so softly and also sounds upset.

I don't answer her though and she continues, "Chlo please, we need to talk about this."

"...Go away... please..." I plead quietly.

I hear her sigh, "I'm not going anywhere Chloe. So, please talk to me?" She states with determination.

But I can't, I can't look at or hear the rejection she will give me and choke out, "Max go... away... please..."

"No matter how many times you shut me out or turn your back on me Chloe. I'm never going to stop, I'm never going to give up on you, even though you have given up on me..."

I can hear the hurt and anger in her words and it is killing me that I am the one to keep causing it.

"...I'm sorry Max. I'm sorry... I keep hurting you and you don't deserve that. You deserve to have people, someone who will make you laugh because it's such a cute sound when you do... And make you smile, your beautiful little smile and to always make you happy. You deserve all this and so much more..." I trail off starting to cry knowing I won't ever be that someone to her.

I get no reply from Max, just silence and it just makes me more upset and angry at myself. But then I hear the door open and she slowly walks in and kneels down in front of me.

She runs her fingers down the side of my face to my chin before she tilts my head up and looks into my eyes with this strength and determination that I can't turn away from and then, oh God, she leans in and kisses me and it's hard but soft, tender and so fucking sweetly perfect!

But it's over too quickly when she pulls back and I'm too shocked, confused and buzzing all over, that all I can say is, "...Max?"

She smiles so calmly at me and says, "I don't think anyone deserves anything. I think we have to work for what we want and make it happen for ourselves. Because happiness isn't just given to you, you have to reach out and take it, hold on and never let go."

She then stands up and holds her hand out to me. I don't hesitate for a second and take it as she helps me up to my feet and then leads me out of the bathroom by my hand to my bedroom.

Once we are in my room Max closes the door behind us lets go of my hand and then walks over to my bed and sits on the edge of it. I'm so confused and dazed by all this and I have no idea whats going on or what to do, that I just stand here in the middle of my room like an idiot.

I hear her snort a laugh and lift my head to look at her seeing an amused smile on her face as she says, "Chloe, sit down."

I shift awkwardly from foot to foot and reply just as awkwardly, "I, I'm erm..." How does she do this to me everytime, turning me into a bumbling mess?

She snickers and says with a mock sternness, "Chloe sit. Now!"

I get this tightening and burning in my stomach when she talks like that and I can't do anything but do as she says and sit down on the bed but on the opposite side to her.

"Seriously Chlo. I didn't know you were the shy type." She says with a laugh.

"I'm not..." I start with a grumble, "...Except with you..." And end in a whisper.

We sit in silence for a few moments and then Max sighs asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

I don't answer, just pick at my nails as Max says, "Chlo?"

I huff and lamely retort, "Why did you kiss me in the bathroom?!"

"CHLOE?!" She says in a little anger and frustration.

I look away with a shrug and quietly reply, "Because I wanted to."

"Do you often just kiss your friends?" She asks.

I look back at her a little hurt, "What?! No, of course not."

"Then tell me why you did?" She asks as she moves a little closer and turns to face me.

I look down at my hands feeling my heart start to race, trying to find some form of courage, bravery anything.

But then Max reaches over and takes my hand in hers and my heart stops as I whisper the words I have wanted to say for so long to her, "Because... Because I love you... I love you more than a friend, more than anything. I have always loved you Max..." Then my heart feels like it is going to hammer it's way out of my chest after I say all those words out loud, and to Max.

I sit for what seems like an eternity in silence, waiting for her to say something to me, anything, because this is absolute torture and I can't take it, I can't ta...

"I love you too Chloe. As a friend, my best friend..." Max starts saying and I can feel my chest cave in and tears well in my eyes as I look away as she continues, "...And you always will be. But... But I have always felt something different, something more than what I know I should only feel for a friend..." I feel my brain going into overdrive now and my whole body starts to hum and sing with each word she says, "...I have never felt more happy, more content or confident than when I'm with you. You make me brave Chloe and I love you—"

"You l-love me?" I cut her off and look at Max with tears rolling down my cheeks, "Like love love mme?" I finish and feel my whole body start to shake.

Max smiles at me looking resolutely into my eyes stating, "I've always loved you and I always will love you Chloe."

I make this weird sobbing laugh noise and fling myself at her, knocking her onto her back as I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight against me.

I start to giggle as Max does, hugging me and rubbing my back as we lay on the bed together wrapped in each others arms on our sides. After a while longer like this we start to calm down from the laughter and pull back a little from the hug and I can't help but to just stare at Max's face. Her beautiful glistening blue eyes, high cheek bones with her pretty little freckles mapping out unknown destinations to me and the sweet happy smile she is giving me, from her soft supple lips that I want to...

I shuffle a little closer so our faces are nearly touching, "I... Can I kiss you?" I whisper a little nervous but excited because I really want to kiss her again and again and aga—

"You don't have to ask Chlo. I want to kiss you too."

I giggle a bit, "Really? So like anytime I want to kiss you I can just do it? Wherever I want to?"

She groans at me, "Chloe Elizabeth Price just fucking kiss me already will you!!"

"Mmm I like it when you get bossy witmmpff..." I'm cut off from my words by Max's lips, her soft, silky and very distracting lips.

I hum in satisfaction as we move our lips together and feel her smile into it making me do the same. I pull her into me as much as I can and slide my hand from her back to her side and down to her hip and feel her exhale a harsher breath against me. I know I should probably stop but I can't find the strength or willpower, and to be honest I don't want to, I want to taste more of her. So, I test the waters and open my mouth a little and press the tip of my tongue between her lips and then along when getting no resistance. Max gets the hint of what I want and opens her mouth a little more allowing me entry and fuck me I think my brain has gone to mush along with my body, because she tastes so good. Yep yeah I'm definitely done as soon as our tongues meet and we both moan a little at the contact, sliding our tongues over and round each other and that sound she made I want to hear more of it.

Max grabs at my back as I grip her hip tighter and then she drags her nails down and bites my bottom lip a little, making me groan into her mouth.

I roll her onto her back and lay on top of her, placing one of my hands on her cheek and run my fingers through her hair. Fuck I'm getting so turned on by her and the noises we are making are becoming more intense, frequent and I just want more of her, because this is incredible and I have waited so long to do this. But Max slows us down a little then kisses me a couple more times and we pull back from the kiss panting and out of breath, as she runs her hands slowly up and down my back.

I grin down at her as she brushes some of my hair behind my ear and I say, "Mmm... Fuck Max. That was, that was so fucking awesome! I just wanna..." I lean down pressing our lips together again and feel her laughing against mine and shaking underneath me.

"Hey! What's so funny? You said I could kiss you whenever I wanted. Sooo..." And I kiss her again and again and again, until Max starts shrieking with laughter and holds my face in her hands.

"Ok ok. Firstly, you have to stop and secondly I didn't say that, you did." She retorts and smirks at me.

I pout my bottom lip and give big pleading eyes, "But Max it's not fair! I want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for so long and your lips are just so kissable, that I just want to get stuck to them." I say and pout again.

"Oh no, don't you dare do that face! You know I can't say no to that." She replies with a giggle.

"What face? This is just my face." I retort and do an even bigger pouty sad face.

She laughs a little and grips my hair, "You know what face, you use it all the time to get what you want. It's hard enough saying no to your normal face Chlo."

I snicker and smirk down at her, "Ohhh my 'normal' face. What's that supposed to mean? Something wrong with it? Do you not think I'm hot?" I raise my eyebrow at her blushing.

"W-what!? No, I me-mean yeah, you're hot. But..."

"But, but what? Are you, are you not attracted to me?" I ask starting to get a little worried.

"Of course I am. I just... I meant, yeah you're hot, but you're also beautiful. You have always been the most beautiful person I have seen, as in, ever and not just outside but inside as well. You have always been like this untouchable force that every time I barely got near, you were out of reach again. But I was ok with that because to be anywhere near you is the most unimaginable adventure I could ever have..."

I just lay here staring at her speechless at her words and the overwhelming meaning and emotion behind it. I can feel my eyes start to well up from the absolute love I am feeling right now from Max and I lean down and press my lips to hers as I feel my tears begin to fall.

I pull back from the kiss and she reaches up wiping my tears away as I open my eyes and say, "You have never been out of reach of me Max. If anything you were so far in front of me that I couldn't catch up to you and that scared me so much that I thought I would lose you for good. So, I would do anything I could to keep you close to me, no matter how stupid or dangerous it was. I needed you, I still need you, you're everything to me Max you always have been. Nothing and no-one could ever compare to you. I've been lost without you... I missed you so much Max..."

She brings my head down and I cry into the crook of her neck, feeling so many of my locked up emotions starting to pour out of me as she runs her fingers through my hair with one hand and glides over my back in circles with the other. She hums in my ear and it's so familiar and emotive. It makes me smile a little and cry harder from the last times Max done this for me, after... after my Dad died and she would hold me through the nights and days, through my anger, hatred and pain, even when I pushed her away and told her to leave me alone.

"I love you Chloe. I'll always love you. You're my everything and I'll always be with you..."

She continues to whisper her calming words in my ear and soothe me with her touch as I still cry into her. I start to feel my eyes become heavy, hearing and feeling the loving comfort of Max's embrace and sending me into a deep sleep...

...

I begin to stir to the sound of someone rustling through my wardrobe and draws. I look over my shoulder and squint my eyes then blink a few too many times at the sight I see. Max has her head turned slightly away from me and is just wearing a pair of black boy shorts and nothing else as she rummages through my wardrobe. I know I shouldn't be looking and let her know that I'm awake, but I can't turn away from her and her perfect looking body. The light reflecting off her pale skin, the flat of her stomach and slight curve of her thighs and her surprisingly shapely ass and, and oh...

"...Wow!" I let slip in a whisper and see Max freeze while bending over to pick something up.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I think as Max whips her head to me, locking eyes and then after a weirdly long time of staring wide eyed at each other, she looks away and quickly stands up then turns her back to me.

I feel myself blushing and bring the blanket up and over my head hiding my face and hear Max start to say something, "Jesus Chloe! How long have you been watching me?"

I don't say anything back, I'm too embarrassed at being caught, looking at her and seeing her ti...

"Chloe? Don't ignore me!" She grumbles at me.

Again, I don't say anything just shake my head under the covers. I hear Max groan and stomp over to the bed, then she grabs the blanket and yanks it back making me yelp in surprise and shut my eyes tight.

I hear her snort and then she teases, "Chloe open your eyes. You have already done your voyeurism part, not that I'm surprised, it's not the first time I've seen you sneaking glances at me."

"It's not voyeurism you're my girlfriend, I'm allowed to look... wait, what do you mean 'not the first time'? I so haven't!" I grumble, eyes still shut and blushing more at her words knowing how true they are.

"Oh don't play dumb, you used to do it all the time when we were kids and even when we got older..." she states, making my face feel like it might melt off, "And girlfriend?! When did this happen? I don't remember this change of events!"

I cover my face with my arms making her laugh at me, then she climbs on my bed and straddles my waist. I bite my bottom lip at how good it feels having Max on me like this but I still don't remove my arms from my face to look at her.

"I was curious about the human body is all and... you... I didn't do it all the time either..." I start grumbling hearing her chuckle and I then hesitantly continue the next part, "I, do you not erm, want t-to be... be my girlfriend?"

"Chloe... look at me?" I don't and hear her sigh, "...If you don't look at me I won't answer you."

I huff as I remove my arms and slowly open my eyes, but don't look up right away. I Feel Max place her hand under my chin and lift my head up to look at her. I shift my eyes slowly, taking in the fact that she is not wearing any bottoms and just a flannel shirt, my shirt. Fuck that's so hot and I bite my bottom lip. I finally drag my eyes upward to her face and see her smiling at me as I end looking her in the eye.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." She says sweetly, making me blush.

I narrow my eyes at her a little, cross my arms and mumble, "I'm not cute and I'm not embarrassed."

Max just snickers at me and uncrosses my arms, as I watch her take my hands and put them on her thighs, placing hers on top of mine. I can feel my breath quicken at the feeling of her soft skin under my hands as I run my thumbs in circles over it, wanting to touch more.

I trail my eyes up to her and ask, "So um, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to be?" She retorts.

I squeeze her thighs a little and say seriously, "I have wanted to be yours and you mine for so long. Just you and me Max, how it should always be, how it's meant to be."

I watch her lean down as she replies, "And it always will be."

She presses her lips against mine as she runs her hands up my arms, neck and takes my face in one of her hands, sliding the other into my hair. We both open our mouths and deepen the kiss, letting our tongues explore each others. I slide my hands up to her hips and grip pulling her into me more, hearing her gasp into my mouth and grab my hair tighter, making me groan.

We start breathing more heavily and panting a little but we don't pull away, wanting to keep going for more. I start sliding my hands under her shirt and my fingertips over her skin feeling her shiver to my touch, but then we hear...

"MAX YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE." Being shouted up the stairs and making us both jump.

I open my eyes as Max pulls back from the kiss and has a very nervous look. She goes to get off me but I quickly wrap my arms around her pulling her back to me and making her chuckle a little.

"No don't go, stay here with me. We can just stay here and make out and stuff. Just you and me, nobody else." I tell her quite seriously and pull her down for a kiss.

But she just laughs at me and pulls back from the kiss, "We can't just stay here all day and make out Chloe. I really don't see my parents or your Mom agreeing with that."

"Yeah sure we can, look..." I start and lift my head to capture her lips again and hear her giggle into the kiss.

She pulls back again from my searching lips, making me groan as I try to kiss her again. She then grabs my hands and pins them above my head making me gasp a little in surprise and I try to pull them back from her grasp, but she is surprisingly strong.

She tightens her grip on my hands as I try to free myself and has a big ass smirk on her face. The little shit is really loving this isn't she? Then again I am definitely not complaining because this is a real turn on and I might of had one or two dreams about this situation and wha—

I'm brought from my thoughts by the sound of Max giggling at me as she teases, "Whatcha' thinking about Chlo? Cos' you're blushing!"

I squirm and shift a bit under her gaze and question, feeling myself become very hot and not able to look her in the eye when I reply, "I erm, nothin'. Why?"

Fuck could you be any more of a dork Chloe Price?

She snorts a laugh at me retorting, "Uh huh, sure you aren't Chlo. Come on, we need to get ready and go down stairs."

Max lets go of my hands, big mistake on her part because it gives me the prime opportunity to wrap my arms around her, bring her down against me and then roll her onto her back making her let out the cutest little yelp.

I smirk down at her wide eyed expression and snicker as she then narrows her eyes at me and huffs, "Chloe come on get off of me you great lump and get ready." And she feebly pushes my shoulders.

I chuckle down at her and tease, "Now now Mad Max, that's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend is it? We can't all be skinny little hipsters like you now can we?!" I poke her cute little stomach making her squirm and laugh a bit as I continue, "I think you need to make it up to me and also tell me what a hot bod I've got."

She shrugs at me and says nonchalantly, "Meh, it's alright I suppose. I mean, nothing special but it will do if I'm stuck with it I guess." And she shrugs again.

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs agape as I lay stunned at Max's words, but am knocked from it by her laughter and shaking under me.

I narrow my eyes at her and growl, "You little shit! You're gonna regret that Maxi."

I quickly grab both of her hands and pin them above her head, then hold both her wrists in one hand and move my other to her side and under her shirt.

She squirms underneath me trying to free herself, knowing what I'm gonna do and huffs, "Don't you dare do it Chloe! Don't eve—"

"Then tell me how hot you think I am!" I cut her off and poke her side making her squeak.

"NO!" She retorts defiantly.

"You are in for it now. You'll give it up!" I say with a smirk and run my fingertips along her side and ribs.

"I, I, nuh won’t!" She says back and then bites her bottom lip groaning and tries to wriggle free.

I start laughing at her complete defiance and tease, "You can make it so much easier on yourself by just telling me how when you look at me it's like you have been dropped in a volcano from how hot I am." I then really step up the tickling.

Max snorts laughter and then squeals out loud, arching her back and stuttering, "Ch-lOOEee hahaa SToopp ppPLeaSSe!!!"

I snicker, "NO! Tell me I'm hot."

"Ohh DOg ook Y-ou so HoT Liike beeing sw-swallowed b-by the ss-sun..." She says all breathless sputtering and red.

I stop my tickling, release her hands and just hold her side as I run my thumb over her skin. We are just staring into each others eyes and I listen to Max's breathing get calmer as she starts to settle down. I see her red cheeks begin to fade but still showing her freckles more and can't help but lean down and kiss them.

She giggles and squirms against my lips, "Ahh, Chlo, what uh, are you doing?" She asks breathless.

"Kissing... your... pretty... little... freckles..." I answer as I kiss them between each word.

"Oh dear god stop it! That's so embarrassing Chloe!" She says as she pushes at my shoulders.

"No it's not. I love your pretty freckles and have always wanted to kiss them. You did say I could kiss you wherever I wanted to." I tell her seriously and try to kiss them again.

She holds my face in her hands, "Again, no, you said wherever not me. And I hate them, so stop it."

"But I love them and think they make you even more beautiful. I can always kiss you somewhere else I want."

She raises her eyebrow at me and blushes, "I um... What?!"

I smile down at her and her awkwardness, "There are lots of places I want to kiss you. I've had a long time to think about it and no Max to kiss there." I chuckle a little at her blushing even more and her eyes widening.

"Lots... Erm I... Jesus!" She whispers.

"Are you telling me you haven't thought about me? Cos' I know I've thought about you."

She averts her eyes from me and after a few moments she quietly replies, "I might have..."

I get this spark shoot through me and a firery feeling in my gut when she says that, imagining what she had done and just start blurting out, "I only ever thought about you Max. There has only ever been you. I would be all alone and you on my mind. I needed you but you weren't here, so I always imagined you while I jermmff..."

Max suddenly pulls me to her lips and kisses me roughly and I let out a moan at the unexpectedness of it. Her hands go straight to my hair and under my top to my back, her thigh between my legs and mine between hers. And fuck I'm loving how good it feels having her touch me as I place one of my hands on her cheek, whilst running my other up her side and feel as she shudders and her breath quickens. I'm so close to her boob and I really want to touch her, as I slowly and carefully run my thumb along the edge of it and touch the soft skin of her tit.

Max pulls back from the kiss, panting and grips my hair tight as she stares into my eyes with this fierce look that I can feel myself losing control, at everything I'm feeling physically and mentally about her. I can't hold back and slide my hand up and place my palm over her boob and squeeze, seeing her bite her lip, grip me tight and arch her back a little into me.

Max makes this sweet sound in the back of her throat and bucks her hips against me when I squeeze her, making me groan and rock into her thigh. I can feel how wet I am when I press myself against her and I can feel Max is too when she presses against me and I am so fucked right now. I lean down to her neck and start to kiss her skin, feeling her pulse under my lips and hear the slight whimper she does when I graze her with my teeth. I bite down a little into her skin and then begin to suck, making her let out a slight hiss and groan as we continue to move against each others thighs, both letting out breathy moans from the contact.

"...Oohh God Chloe... Uhh ahh." She moans and moves her hand to my boob and starts squeezing.

I release her skin and moan, "Shit Max... Sh-shit, I want to to... Fuuuck..."

I can feel myself getting close and start grinding Max's thigh faster, harder and feel her do the same. I move my face to hers and stare into her eyes as she grabs my ass with her other hand and pushes me into her more.

"I'm close M-Max, so close... Fuck, ar-are, ooohh God..." I moan and begin to tremble, biting my bottom lip.

"Chl-Chloe, ah, ah, yyes... I'm gonna..." She moans and starts to arch her back.

"CHLOE!! MAX!! GET YA BUTTS DOWN STAIRS..." Is shouted through my bedroom door, "Dinn... er i-s... OH Lord..." Mom walks into my room and stops midsentence.

Max and I both yelp in surprise and I look over and shriek out embarrassed and annoyed, "W-what the hell Mom! Get, get out!"

Mom just stands there slightly wide eyed for what seems like forever doing nothing, then shakes her head starting to back out of the room saying, "...You both need to get ready and downstairs, dinner is just over an hour away and we still have presents." She leaves closing the door behind her.

I take a deep breath then look back down at Max who is not meeting my eye and blushing. I lean in and press my lips to hers but she doesn't kiss me back.

I furrow my brow and feel a pang of hurt in my chest as I ask, "What's the matter?"

She huffs and looks to me a little annoyed, "What's the matter?! Seriously Chlo! Are you really asking that?!"

"I... What?" I reply lamely.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your Mom just walked in on us! Or have you suddenly forgot?" She says so sarcastically at me.

"No but I don't care, it doesn't matter. Well actually, there's one thing that does matter and that's that I didn't get to finish. I mean that is really wrong." I say cheekily with a grin.

"Wowzer! Is that what you are really going to worry about and not you know, ya Mom?" She retorts trying to stay annoyed but looks a little amused with a slight smile straining to appear.

My grin widens at her look, "Fuck yeah, of course that's what I'm worrying about. That was really hot and I was so close and I know you were there with me too."

"Oh my dog Chloe stop it! That's not, I wasn't... It's, argh." She squeaks out blushing madly and squirming under me.

I start laughing at Max's reaction and harder when she begins to huff and pushing me as I tease, "Haha, careful now Mad Max, you're gonna get me going again if you don't stop all the rough play." And give her the biggest shit eating grin.

She shrieks wide eyed, "CHLOOEE..." Then buries her face in the crook of my neck and continues to mumble, "You're awful. I hate you." And she grips onto my top.

I snicker at her, kiss the top of her head and try to extricate myself from her hold but without success, as she clings to me tighter.

I chuckle at her embarrassment and tease, "You're so cute Maximum grip and you love me. Come on we need to get ready, unless you want Mom to come back. Although we could always finish where we left off."

She groans into me and grumbles, "You're the worst."

I laugh at her as she loosens her hold on me and lets me get up. I walk to my closet and turn my head back to her to say, "Yeah I am, but you didn't say no did you?"

I duck my head snickering at Max as she throws a pillow at me and mumbles, "You'll be lucky if you get so much as a hug again if you carry on." She then gets up, walks over and stands next to me searching through my wardrobe.

"Ha, I know you can't resist this Maxarooni..." I start as I lift my vest up a little, gesturing to my body, "I am hot stuff and I know you want it..."

I smirk in amusement when Max stops what she is doing, gawking at my stomach and glowing bright red as I inch my top up more. I slowly use my other hand to stroke along my skin with my fingers and my breath hitches when I watch her raise her hand and start to run her fingers over my stomach.

"...Fuck Max!" I say hearing my voice come out all low and breathy and bite my bottom lip.

"...CHLOE!! NOW!"

I hear Mom shout up the stairs as Max and I jump apart.

I look at her and smirk seeing her blushing, "Sorry Maximus. It looks like we are gonna have to leave it there for now, because of Mother dearest."

She groans at me saying all embarrassed, "Oh you are just loving this aren't you Chlo?!" Then pushes my shoulder.

I snicker as I get some clothes out to wear, "Actually no I'm not 'cos I want to finish off what we started. Mmm, yeah, you best eat fast girl."

"Stop it Chloe. You just can't help yourself can you?!" She huffs putting some of my jeans on.

"Hell no! I have wanted you for too long and now you are here, feeling how I feel. So, it makes it even harder, but so much sweeter."

"Y-yeah I, no no... Oh lord Chloe!"

"Haha, come on you adorable little dork. We will carry on after food..." I pause as I open my door and look Max up and down and continue huskily, "You need to wear my clothes more often. You look fucking hot!" And pinch her ass.

She yelps and squeals, "CHLOEEE..."

I grab her hand cackling and tug her with me down the stairs, feeling the lightest and happiest I have felt in so, so long and all because I have got Max back with me again...


	2. My gift to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It is very sappy and heartfelt and I hope you enjoy it. Gotta love the Pricefield feels. I hope you are all having a great start to the New Year and I wish you well for the future.

When Max and I get downstairs we start walking towards the living room, still hand in hand, where our parents are. But just when Max's parents turn to us she lets go of my hand. My smile drops from the loss of contact and the fact that she doesn't keep hold of me in front of them, making me feel a pain and tightening in my chest. I'm brought from my feeling of hurt by Max's parents...

"There she is. Merry Christmas baby girl." Mr Caulfield says, as Max walks up to him and is brought into a big hug.

It makes me feel really fucking shitty, jealous and it's just one big fat reminder that I can't ever have that again because my Dad isn't here anymore. I can feel I'm starting to close in on myself and want to not be here, intruding on this family moment knowing I don't belong in it.

"Merry Christmas Dad, Merry Christmas Mom." Max says back as she then gives her Mom a hug too.

"Merry Christmas Maxine. You took your time coming down and you didn't answer any of your messages this morning." Mrs Caulfield starts saying, making Max groan a little in irritation.

"Leave the poor girl alone Vanessa and stop fussing. She obviously had more important things to do than deal with her old folks." Mr Caulfield teases with a chuckle.

Vanessa rolls her eyes at him but is smiling as she pushes his shoulder replying, "Less of the old you. Just because you show signs of wear and tear and going grey doesn't mean we all are." Making my Mom and Ryan laugh.

"Aw, you wound me my good women." Ryan says in feigned hurt.

"I'm about to!" Vanessa retorts smirking, as all the adults start laughing.

This all feels so weird, surreal and normal at the same time I think to myself as they start to calm down and Max comes to stand next to me again. She turns her head to me with a sweet little smile and I can't help giving a small smile back, but then I'm grinning like what must be a loon when I feel Max take my hand into hers and I squeeze it tight not wanting to let go.

"I can see what the more important thing she had to do was..." Ryan starts teasing, as I look over at his insinuating tone and see an amused smile as he continues, "...Chloe Price you have lost your hair and you don't seem to have stopped growing yet either. You are leaving poor Max in the dust with how tall you are." He starts chuckling as I begin to feel myself blushing.

"Wow thanks Dad and Chloe's not that much taller than me." Max grumbles and makes me chuckle a little at her annoyed expression.

"It's ok tiny Mad Max good things come in small packages." I tease and Max narrows her eyes at me then pushes my shoulder.

"Asshole!" Max mutters under her breath making me snicker.

"See Max, Chloe doesn't mind that you're shorter than her, she obviously likes that about you." Ryan teases some more and making me blush again knowing how true that actually is.

"Ryan stop teasing the poor girls." Vanessa says amused, as her and my Mom start laughing.

Vanessa comes over to me and pulls me into a hug, "Merry Christmas Chloe it is very good to see you again and we have missed having you around too. It's not the same without you and I know Max has not been the same with you not being there..." She starts and steps back holding me at arms length looking me over, "...My oaf of a husband isn't wrong. You really have gotten taller and the new hair style really suits you too. You are growing into a very lovely young woman." She finishes with a smile at me and squeezes my arm before moving back to stand next to my Mom.

I'm blushing madly and shifting from foot to foot awkwardly like an idiot as I stutter, "I umm. Yeah t-thanks Mrs Caulfield and erm Merry Christmas tto you too."

I tighten my grip on Max's hand as she snorts a laugh at me and she mumbles, "Dork."

"Chloe it's Vanessa you know that. We have known you since you were six years old and you are like a second daughter to us ok?" Vanessa says to me sincerely.

"O-ok yeyeah cool... Thanks." I reply as I almost feel like crying at all these feelings and emotions, at how nice and warm everyone is being to me.

"Yes Chloe what Vanessa said, you have and always will be a part of our family no matter what. Now come on kid bring it in, I'm not being the only one who doesn't get a hug." Ryan says walking half way to me with his arms held out.

I make a wet sob chuckling sound as my eyes well up with tears, letting Max's hand go and walk up to him being immediately enveloped into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around him hugging back and shut my eyes tight fighting back the tears, because I am feeling so overwhelmed right now and it's almost like having a hug from my Dad again.

After a little longer he pats my back and we separate as he says, "It is really good to see you again kid."

I sniffle a bit and reply, "Yeah, yeah it's really ggood to see you too R-Ryan."

"That a girl... Although you could call me Mr C, makes me sound all young and hip." He says in a musing tone.

I start chuckling as I walk back to stand with Max, wiping my eyes and reply, "Ok Mr C."

"Oh dear god Dad that's so not cool. " Max mumbles.

"What's the matter Maxi I'm down with it!" Ryan retorts with this weird hand signal type gesture making us all laugh, well apart from Max.

She does try to hold back a smile though when she grumbles, "You are so embarrassing Dad. Please stop it and whatever it is you are doing with your hand."

"Aww leave him alone Maximum grump, Mr C is awesomesauce." I say seeing Max roll her eyes at me but can't help her grin forming across her lips.

"Fine, fine whatever. He will be your problem now you have encouraged him. He's going to be unbearable now you know that right?!" Max teases me.

I just shrug smiling, "Sweet your Dad is cool so I don't care."

"See Max Chloe knows something... what was it, awesomesauce when she sees it."

I snicker as Max snorts rolling her eyes saying, "I'm ignoring you now."

"Don't worry Mr C it's just a little moody brooding hipster thing that they do." I tease making Max push my shoulder and the adults laugh.

After we calm down my Mom and Max's Mom give each other a look, nod then Vanessa turns to us, claps her hands and says excitedly, "Right then, we are going to open some presents before we get to eat some of Joyce's delicious food. That we have missed so much I might add."

I start to feel really bad, as the adults go and sit on the couch and Max takes my hand and pulls me over to sit on the floor opposite them, because I haven't actually got anything for anyone, not even my Mom.

Max squeezes my hand as she looks at me and asks with a little concern, "Hey Chlo. Are you ok?"

I bite my bottom lip and slightly shake my head, "Erm... I, I didn't g-get anybody anything... like y-you or Mom..." I whisper looking away.

I feel Max lean in and whisper in my ear, "Chlo hey. It doesn't matter nobody expects anything, least of all your Mom. She will just be happy if you are. Ok?" She leans back a little when I turn my head back to her.

I look at Max seeing her smiling at me as I hesitently ask, "What about you?"

She knits her eyebrows together asking confused, "Huh. What about me?"

It makes me smile a little 'cos of how cute she looks but I still say, "I um... didn't get you anything and I sh..."

Max cuts me off as she leans into my ear again and whispers, "I got everything I wanted..." She pauses to look me in the eye with strength and conviction, "...I got you Chloe and that's all I have ever wanted."

I just sit here staring at Max knowing I'm blushing and for once I don't want to tease her for being a sap. I feel instead like I want to cry. I lean in wrapping my arms around Max, not caring that our parents are here and nuzzle into the crook of her neck, feeling Max wrap her arms tight around me.

"...I love you Max, so much." I mumble into her and feel my tears fall.

"I love you too Chloe." Max replies instantly as she runs her hands over my back.

I don't know how long we have been like this but all of a sudden I hear a click then a whirring sound and then some chuckling from behind us. I think Max heard it too because we both pull back a little and look over at our parents at the same time.

What I see is three amused smirking faces, well Ryan is still just chuckling away looking rather happy and my Mom and Vanessa have almost identical smirks on there faces with an eyebrow raised. It is all very unsettling and I am yet to let go of Max, and her me, as we are both kinda frozen.

"You know I think this has to be a first, well second Christmas for Max, that she isn't all excited at opening up her presents. Hmm... maybe she is to old for that now. Or maybe we should just make sure Chloe is always around so we save a load of money." Ryan teases and gets a laugh out of the other two.

"I will warn you though, you will have to stock up on an end of the worlds supply on milk, cereal, bacon and eggs and coffee as that is pretty much what Chloe survives on. Probably amounts to more than three Christmas's over with the amount she can put away." My Mom starts to tease as well.

"Well thanks Mother. I'm not that bad." I say sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

They all have a little laugh and I suddenly think of something Ryan had just said and ask, "Mr C what did you mean before that it's the second time Max isn't excited about opening presents? 'Cos she always gets excited about that."

"Oh um did I well I..."

"I-it doesn't matter does it. Come on lets g-get started." Max hastily cuts off her Dad and gives him a look.

I'm about to say something to her because I get this uneasy feeling but my Mom starts saying, "Right so Chloe..." She pauses to grab a large sack of presents from behind the couch and passes it to me and continues, "...This is for you from me and a few from Nessa and Ryan too."

"...I erm... T-thank you... I didn't get, um you..." I start stuttering all embarrassed not looking at anyone and feel Max take my hand.

But my Mom cuts me off, "Chloe I don't care if you got me anything. All I want is for you to be happy, because I have missed my baby girl."

I take a glance at my Mom and see her a little teary eyed but with a gentle smile. I give a small smile back and say quietly, "O-ok thank you... And I am happy now." When I finish I look towards Max and then back to my Mom.

She gives me a warm smile and replies, "I know Chlo, I know."

I look away after a little longer and feel Max squeeze my hand. I turn to her and squeeze back as she says, "See I told you she would be fine." Ending with a smug grin.

I narrow my eyes a little at her replying, "Shuddup!" And stick my tongue out, which just makes her snicker at me.

"Right come on girls get to opening. Because my mouth is watering from the smell of Joyce's delicious food... Oh how I have missed your cooking Joyce." Ryan says dreamily as he grabs a large sack and passes it to Max.

Vanessa rolls her eyes at him with a smile and says, "Yes yes. We know, that was all we heard on the way down here..." She pauses to clear her throat and lowers her voice to imitate Ryan, "...'I wonder if Joyce will do her delicious pumpkin pie. Do you think she will do her famous double chocolate cake... mmm. Or that sweet savoury stuffing she makes. Oh oh what about...' And I swear I could see his belly growing at the thought. You would think there was something wrong with my cooking." Vanessa ends chuckling as we all join in laughing at this too.

Ryan just grumbles, "All I was saying is Joyce is a good cook."

"And I'm not?" Vanessa retorts with a smirk.

"No. I, I mean yes... Um." Ryan fumbles his response making us laugh.

"Did you say no?!"

"No no, I didn't mean... Argh! Good luck Chloe with your hand full." Ryan groans.

Max and I stop the opening of presents and both whip our heads up at him as I stutter and screech, "Erm, er, I... What? That's..." And feel myself blushing like an idiot, making the adults laugh.

All of a sudden another flash goes off with a whir sound and I look at my Mom to see she has a big ass smirk on her face, with a camera in one hand and a photo in the other.

I scowl at her grumbling, "That is so not cool Mother. I can't believe you took a photo..."

I don't finish what I'm saying as I hear Max snickering at me. I narrow my eyes at her and say, "You can shush too hippy. You wait, I'm gonna get you so good..." I lean in to speak into her ear, "...And I don't just mean with a photo either."

I feel Max shiver and I pull back with a smirk seeing her blushing and wide eyed. I start snickering when Max pushes my shoulder and mutters, "Stop it." To me and she gets all embarrassed.

We go back to opening our presents, or should I say ripping them open because there is paper everywhere. And Mom seems like she has gone all out with gifts, like some sweet ass clothes that I really wanted, skinny jeans, vests, flannel shirts and...

...I open a big box and inside is a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket. I look at my Mom and almost squeal like a little girl, "Oh my god Mom this is so amazeballs. How, I mean how did you know I wanted these?!"

My Mom chuckles and replies amused, "A mother always knows everything..." She laughs a little more at my incredulous look and continues, "...You are forever leaving your magazines and stuff lying around and I had a flick through them and noticed some of the pages folded over so I took a guess of what you wanted."

I look at her in disbelief and then shake my head as I stand up and go over to her to give her a big hug saying, "Thank you so much Mom, they are exactly what I wanted."

She hugs me back whilst replying, "You're welcome. I'm just happy you like 'em baby girl."

We hug a little longer and I say as we seperate, "I love 'em."

I go back to sit next to Max and grin at her as she smiles back at me. I turn to start opening the last couple of gifts that Max's parents got me when I feel her lean over and say into my ear, "You will have to give me a fashion show later. You know, just to make sure it all fits."

I have to bite my lip to not groan out loud and feeling myself shiver from what Max just said and the tone she just used on me. Because OH MY FUCKING GOD that was so HOT and I have never heard her sound like that before.

I look at Max and know I'm bright red from how hot I am feeling and fumble out a little high pitched, "Mmhmm y-yep yeah..." And see her smirk at me.

You really are so fucking uncool Chloe Price, I think to myself and I have to turn away from her because I am getting more and more turned on and I really want to just jump her right now.

I finish opening up two of the gifts Max's parents got me. One being some really nice smelling perfume, not too girly either and the other a dark red hoody with a black skull on it. I give them a big grateful thank you.

I start ripping the last one open, see the Converse sign on the box and I quickly open the lid. "No way..." I start and pull a blue Chuck Taylor out, "...This is so cool guys and they are my favourite colour too. Thank you so much."

I stand up and a little shyly give them a hug as Vanessa says, "You are very welcome Chloe. I'm glad you like them."

I am then engulfed into a bear hug by Ryan as he says with a chuckle, "Of course they are blue. Ever since you were little it was always blue everything for you Chloe."

I laugh as he lets me go and stand a little awkwardly as I am feeling really overwhelmed at how good and happy I am right now with everything. It almost makes me think I am having one of the happiest dreams I have had in a long time and I am going to wake up any minute like I usually do for it to then just end in heartbreak.

"...I um... Tha-thank you so mmuch guys like erm, all of you. It's... Thank you." I end in a whisper not being able to really look at anyone.

I go back to where I was sitting and notice Max isn't there. I quickly look over the other side of the room to see her picking up three different sized gifts.

Max starts walking over to me with a small smile saying a little shyly, "These erm, I got these for you. They're nothing like super great or anything just... I got one for you l-last year for Christmas, one for you before your Birth-Birthday and this one for this Christmas. I erm..." She trails off and ends with a really unsure shrug and not really looking at me as she passes me the gifts.

I shakily take the gifts from Max, staring at her wide eyed and I start getting that really bad and shitty feeling again that I haven't got anything for her. She has already done so much by coming all the way down here and to just be with my unworthy ass too. Fuuuck I can't beli...

I think Max is taking my silence and not doing anything as a rejection because she starts to say hesitantly, "Yyou don't need to open them or, or anything. They ar-are not that good and pretty l-lame an..."

"What no no I erm... It's not. I mean y-you got me and I got you nothing..." I pause taking a breath and remember something, "Y-you said these were from llast Christmas and, and my Birthday. Like you already had go-got them even though I, I..."

Max shrugs averting her eyes saying quietly, "I, well yeah. I just I thought if you w-would talk to me... I mean I wanted to put something together f-for you in case you did 'cos I always erm tho-thought of you and one day you might... But they're nothing special and just pu-put them together sooo..."

I cut Max off her rambling and wrap her in my arms for a tight hug saying with a lump in my throat, "Thank you Max... I can't believe you would do that, well actually yeah I can 'cos you are the most kind and amazing person ever..."

Max chuckles a little and pulls back from the hug saying shyly, "O-ok ok you are welcome and I hope you like them."

I give Max a grin and say, "Of course I will... They're from you." I whisper the last part feeling really teary again for like the millionth time. God I have got to stop all this crying shit, I must look like a right dork.

I focus my attention on the presents I have got in front of me and look at the blue paper it is wrapped in with the skull and cross bones print on it and wonder, "Max did you make this paper yourself?"

"I erm yeah. I just thought of how much you like blue and pirates so..."

I chuckle and shake my head in disbelief, "Wow you really are adorable. You actually made your own wrapping paper! And for me? That is really cool! I almost don't want to rip it and keep that too."

Max blushes and replies, "It's not that good Chlo..." She starts, then snorts a laugh, "...I can always just take the presents away and you can just keep the wrapping paper." And she starts reaching over to take the gifts back.

I grab them in my arms and turn my back on her a little saying in mock anger, "HEY! You keep your little hippy hands off. They are mine. All mine!"

Max starts snickering at me and I turn back to her with a scowl as I set my stuff back down and trying not to laugh saying, "I'm watching you Caulfield."

"Aren't you always 'watching' me!" Max retorts with a smirk.

I blush knowing exactly what she is meaning and lamely say, "Shush you." And focus on opening my first present.

I actually do take a little more care opening this rather than just ripping it to shreds and set the paper aside as I look at what looks like a magazine once I get it out of the wrapping.

I examine what's on the front and suddenly shriek out, "NO FREAKING WAY!! You, you made me a comic book!? Like a real comic book! Oh my god is that me and is that you. This, this is... I can't believe you made a comic and I'm in it. This is absolutely AMAZEBALLS Max... Look at it!" I hold it up to Max's face as if she hasn't actually seen it before and wasn't the one who made it.

"Haha yeah Chlo I have kinda seen it before." Max replies with another chuckle trying to move her head back a little as I continue to show her.

"But seriously Max look at it! I'm a badass pirate with short blue hair, a sweet eye-patch and a smoking outfit. I look hot... 'BLUE STORM SCOURGE OF THE BAY'... It's like a real comic book and everything. It's got all the proper paper and sections. Did you get it made or something?" I say all this so fast and in disbelief because this is so awesome.

I can hear everyone laughing at me as Max lowers my hand down so it's not in her face anymore and answers amused, "Yeah I erm drew it all up, but it's no where near as good as what you would have drawn though and got it made up then printed out properly. I remember how we always used to have so much fun making comics together and how much you loved your Manga and stuff. So I just thought it would be cool to do it and... and it reminded me of you..." Max ends in a whisper.

I look at Max for a while longer and thinking how amazing she is, because she really is and I decide to make my thoughts known, "You're so amazing Max, like I don't get why you even bother with someone like me. I don't..." I trail off with a shrug and get all awkward.

Max puts her arm around me and kisses my cheek making me blush and I give her a shy smile when I look at her. She looks me in the eye and says, "Someone like you! You mean someone who's caring, kind, protective and incredibly loyal. Not to mention the funnest person you could ever meet."

I'm staring into Max's intense pale blue eyes that are just so loving and open. It makes my stomach drop, like I have been thrown out of a plane without a parachute and it's terrifying but in the most incredible way ever. She is the only person in the world that can make me feel like this, completely alive and like I could do anything and everything possible. And then the moment is ruined...

I groan as I look over with a scowl at the laughing idiots and say with an embarrassed growl, "Seriously guys, do you have to! What is with the photos? That is so not cool." I end grumbling and crossing my arms.

"Oh Chloe don't pout. I know Max is the only one who is allowed to take photos of you, but I want some nice ones of you too." My Mom teases me.

"I'm not pouting and you have loads of pictures of me." I mutter making my Mom roll her eyes at me as I go back to open my next present.

"Yes but most of them are of that face there." Mom retorts with a smirk and I just roll my eyes at her.

I pick up the next gift, a small square present and undo the wrapping paper to reveal a little black box and give Max a little sideways glance and then open it up.

Inside is a silver or platinum band ring with three stones set into it. Two different coloured blue stones, one a light blue and one a darker blue on either side of a green one with little bits of red in it. I take it out of the box and bring it closer to my face to see there is an inscription 'Seeker' and on the inside are the letters, 'LLCS'. It gives me this kind of electric feeling through me and my heart is thudding against my chest.

I whip my head to Max and start blurting out a little too high pitched for my taste, "Are you like asking me to marry you or something Caulfield?"

Max's mouth hangs wide, her eyes are cartoonishly big, eyebrows might as well be in her hair and she is completely beet red. She stays like this for a little longer, then starts opening and closing her mouth a few times. Usually I would find this absolutely hilarious but for some reason I'm not laughing, our parents are though as I hear someone take another photo, but I don't look over as my eyes are still trained on Max and her most amazing impression of an Anime fish.

Max starts to suddenly fumble and stutter a sort of response, "I, I what... Why?! It wasn't. I didn't. No no... NO."

I can't help snorting a small laugh at her reaction and what she said, "Wow. Way to let a girl down gently, Maximum heartbreak." I try and tease but it doesn't really have my usual quality of teasing in it. I almost sound disappointed. What the hell is that about? Get it together Price, I scold myself.

Max takes a breath and tries to explain not noticing my apparent disappointment, "No erm it's a, a ring. Well yes you obviously know it's a ring. What I mean is it's a platinum ring with your birth metal and there are three stones yes, you have two birthstones, aquamarine and blood-stone. There are two aquamarine colours I put in it because the lighter one is more common and the darker one is a lot more rare like yo..." She suddenly stops talking closing her mouth with eyes wide again.

I furrow my brow, trying to remember what she was saying because she was talking so fast and I ask, "Rare like?"

Max averts her eyes from me and after a few more seconds answers, "Like you..." She says it quietly and fast but I still heard it as she clears her throat to quickly continue, "...Anyway, the erm, word 'Seeker' is one of the words used for your sign and I thought it more appropriate than say 'Poet' because you are always searching for something new, exciting, an adventure, it just seemed more you. The ahem, the letters represent the initials for some of your traits, 'Love, Loyalty, Compassion and selflessness or self-sacrifice. I um, think they represented you best, well in my opinion anyway..." Max ends with a shrug still looking at anything that isn't me and pinging her bracelet on her wrist.

I sit staring at her stunned for I don't even know how long and everyone else is completely silent too. I shake my head to try and coax my brain into action and lean over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Believe me I want to do a lot more, because that wow... she is really something else. But I have to keep reminding myself that the parents are here, I will thank her properly later and I make a mental note in my head.

I lean back and say, "Wow that is... I can't believe you would find all that out for me... Wait, how did you find this ring with all that on it?"

Max looks at me a little shyly with a blush still evident as she replies, "I may have got it, it made for you."

I give her an incredulous look saying, "But it must have cost you a fortune! How did you...?"

"I erm... entered a photography contest and... won some erm money from it and got this made."

I stare in disbelief, "Y-you used your money to get me a ring made?! Wow I, I can't believe you, you really are like the most incredible and amazing person ever. I don't deserve you." I end in a whisper because I really don't.

Max takes my hand and gives me a stern look saying, "Hey. What did I tell you before about deserving?"

I smile at her as I whisper, "That no one deserves it, you gotta make it happen and fight for it." And I squeeze her hand.

Max squeezes back and replies, "Exactly. Now come on, one to go and I think the parents are getting antsy for food."

I just shrug still smiling at Max and say, "Don't care. They can go eat, I'm good."

I start taking the paper off the last present and pull the large gift from the wrapping. It is a box, a memory box. Black bound leather with a beautiful butterfly in my favourite colour of blue, Pricefield memories engraved in white scroll writing underneath a photo inset of me, Mom and... Dad.

I make this loud uncontrolled sob noise as I run my fingers over the picture and words and feel my tears falling down my cheeks freely. I just sit in a daze looking at the box feeling completely overwhelmed by so many emotions raging through me.

It's not until I feel Max put her hand on mine and tentatively say, "...Chloe?" That I gain a little of my senses back.

I wipe my eyes with my other hand, not letting go of Max's and shakily reply, "I-I'm, I'm good... I'm good."

With a shaky hand I take off the lid and gently place it on the floor next to me. I take a deep breath and pull the first thing out and it makes me smile. It's a teddy bear, actually it's Max's teddy bear 'Captain'. I bring it up to my face and close my eyes breathing it in and it smells just like her and our childhood together...

"I remember this, the first time I saw captain. It was the first time I saw you..." I start in a faraway voice, looking from the bear to Max and then back, "I was playing on that tyre swing and heard some people laughing and teasing someone. I remember stopping and turning around and that's when I first saw you and these boys were trying to yank him from you but you wouldn't let go and were telling them to get off. I got off the swing and started making my way over just as one of them grabbed you from behind and held your arms back, then the other one ripped it from your hands and pushed you over laughing..." I feel myself frowning now at the memory, it still fucks me off now, "...I remember feeling so angry and ran over hearing them calling you names and I shouted "HEY! Leave her alone! You, you ass." And then pushed one of them over..."

Max chuckles a little saying, "Ha yeah, he fell right over and started crying as his mate ran off dropping the teddy." She chuckles again shaking her head amused.

"Yeah but I was ready to kick their asses..." I start saying clenching my fist as Max laughs placing her hand on mine lowering it and smiles at me.

"I know you were Rocky. But you still stopped them didn't you." Max says warmly.

I grin at her and continue, "Yeah I did didn't I... But anyway I picked up your teddy and turned around holding it out for you asking, 'Are you ok?' And you just sat there wide eyed, not saying or doing anything. I thought maybe you were hurt or something so I said 'Where are your parents? I will go get them.' Turning and looking around for someone. But you scrambled to your feet and grabbed my arm saying a little panicked, 'No no I-I'm fine. Erm...' I turned back to you and you were just looking at me biting your lip, then you looked down noticing you were still holding my arm and dropped your hand jumping back a little looking at the ground and going all awkward. You started to quietly say, 'S-sorry. I um... Th-thank you...' I just said, 'No problem dude'. And held your teddy back out to you which you hesitantly took back, then looking up at me after as I say, 'I'm Chloe, Chloe Price.' And held my hand out to you, but you were just staring at me with your head tilted to the side curiously... What were you thinking about? Because you didn't reply for what seemed like forever and I thought you were broken or something." I end chuckling.

Max pushes my shoulder straining to not smile, "Hey it wasn't that long... I don't know what I was thinking really, just wondering why you were being nice to me, because no-one had ever been nice before unless they were going to be mean after... I may have also wondered if you were a superhero or something because you protected me and you stood with your hands on your hips and you were tall with long blonde hair. You kinda looked like one." She ends in a whisper not looking at me and blushing a little.

I'm sitting a little stunned and I know I could probably stop traffic with the colour of my cheeks right now. I clear my throat to say, "I would never let anyone hurt you Max. Ever... I erm, wanted to put you in my pocket and keep you safe..." I snort a laugh then say, "You were and still are just the cutest little thing..." I snicker as Max pushes my shoulder with narrowed eyes and huffing as I continue, "You really thought I was a super hero? I could be a superhero." I muse thinking how good I would look in a superhero outfit.

"Super dork more like... Asswipe." Max grumbles but trying not to smile.

"You love me..." I start then continue huskily into her ear, "...Wouldn't you like to see me dressed up as a hot superhero for you Max?!" I smirk hearing Max take a sharp intake of air and then I go back to my gift casually and chuckle listening to Max mutter under her breath.

I pull out a little figure and start laughing seeing what it is, "Haha, oh my god! Hawt Dog Man! We always used to play that didn't we! I was awesome at it too, I always beat you."

Max rolls her eyes at me stating, "Oh you so didn't! It's been how many years and you are still lying to yourself about that. Just admit I won."

I just grin and tease, "Oh ok Mad Max, you won." And grin even wider at Max groaning at me.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Yeah that's what you thought earlier as well." I retort with a smirk and eyebrow raised watching her turn scarlet.

"CHLOE!!" Max screeches, making everyone laugh.

I snicker and start getting something else out of the box, pulling out a DVD with a movie stub attached to it. I smile wide when I look it all over and see what it is.

"Blade Runner! Wow, and enhanced with soundtrack too. We used to watch this all the time. I, I haven't seen it since you, well..." I start, then trail off with a slight shrug.

I feel Max take my hand and intertwine our fingers. I squeeze and she squeezes back as I ask a little shyly, "You erm, you kept the tickets from when we went and watched it together at that field?"

"Of course I did. I kept stuff from nearly everything we done together. It was one of my favourite times we had 'cos yo... Ahem... erm, well yeah, you um, actually didn't fall asleep either."

Max gets really awkward and embarrassed while she was talking, with me just resting my head on my hand looking over her face and I think maybe I know why she didn't finish what she was saying before. Because I remember that we held hands nearly the whole night and the only time we didn't was when Max laid her head down on my lap. My heart was hammering so fast that I thought I was going to pass out and as I started to run my shaky hand and fingers through her hair my heart stopped and I didn't move when I felt Max go still. But then she quietly said, 'Please don't stop... It's nice Chlo'. And I actually thought I might die from my ragged breathing my body boiling over and heart in my throat and all I could reply was, '...O-ok' In a high pitched voice as Max hummed happily then made little patterns over my outstretched legs with her fingers.

I knew I loved Max differently than others before that night but didn't know what it was and why until I spoke to my Dad about it, or I should say my Dad spoke to me. I was acting really weird around Max and trying to avoid touching her in anyway because it was giving me all these strange feelings and emotions when I did, thinking there was something wrong with me. Of course my Dad noticed and sat me down to have a talk and asked me what was wrong. He knew already I think but he just sat patiently and waited for me to speak, to tell him what I was feeling. He wasn't angry, upset or anything like that, he just smiled at me with understanding and unconditional love saying, 'Don't ever let anyone tell you who you can and cannot love. If they make you happy, make you feel like you can do anything and when they look at you the world melts away, then hold tight to them Chloe and never let go'. I can remember bursting into tears and my Dad just held me for ages after.

I think I have been in my head for a while now because Max is looking at me concerned and saying, "...Hey Chlo, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

I reach my free hand up to my cheek and feel that indeed they are wet. I shake my head smiling at Max and reply reassuringly, "I'm so good Max, just thinking about a happy memory." I lean over and kiss her cheek, making her blush with a little shy smile.

I go back to the box and I take out a couple more things from our childhood together. There is a little pumpkin and a programme from the Halloween Bizarre that we would always go to with my Mom and Dad and even Max's parents came with us sometimes.

We would dress up every time and always as something that we could do together. Of course we went as pirates a number of times but also other things like Hans Solo and Princess Leia, which I made Max be Leia and me Solo of course and she wasn't happy about that what so ever but she did it for me anyway and she looked really good too.

We also one year, our last year doing it, we went as Deckard and Pris. I was Deckard and Max was Pris and fuck me I couldn't stop staring at her, it was like all my fantasies had come true. Those black boots, black tights showing off her legs and letting her thighs at the top show where they attached to the tight black hot pant shorts she had on. Then the tight black sleeveless under-top with a looser black see-through fitting over-top. Then the collar around her neck, white short chin length spiky hair and the black make-up line across the eyes and nose. Fuck I was in actual heaven, thinking I might hyperventilate, pass out, or orgasm, or everything all at once, it was insane.

Of course Max was awkward as fuck at first, blushing and mumbling 'Chloe I can't wear that and my parents will kill me. Why do you get to be all covered up as well? This is so not fair.' And probably from all my gawking 'cos she kept saying, 'Stop looking at me like that! You're making me nervous.' But I couldn't stop it and convinced her getting my way in the end - like I always did with her.

I still have very vivid dreams of that, like it was yesterday and knowing completely what my feelings were then. I had to really try and control myself that night around her and obviously scowl at, hold her closer and flip off some shits that were staring at her.

Mmmm... I wonder where the photos are of that night... or maybe I could convince Max to do it again for me... I could really f...

I'm knocked out of my almost coma induced fantasy by Max asking, "Erm hey Chloe, what are you doing or thinking 'cos you are completely red and making some weird noises just staring at me?"

I snap my attention back with wide eyes and fumble and rasp out a reply, "W-wh, what. I ah well, I erm, n-nothin' nothing at all... Nope." I quickly bite my lip to shut my mouth up and grip the programme tighter in my hand.

Max furrows her brow at me not believing a word I said. I mean who would believe a pathetic response like that?! And she begins to look at the programme and my face a few times then her eyes go huge as she looks at me.

Oh fuuuuck, busted I think as Max whisper yells a hiss at me, "Chloe!! What the hell..." And proceeds to blush scarlet as another photo is taken of us. Fuck how many is that now?! And there are probably more that I haven't noticed.

"I can't believe that's what you are thinking about. It's so embarrassing. You suck Chloe Price! I hate you." Max grumbles, but there is a little quirk up at the side of her lip.

It makes me grin at Max trying to be angry and I can't help my mouth, "Nah ah super Max, you know you love me." I give her a shit eating grin as she rolls her eyes and pushes my shoulder.

"Shut up."

I lean in and say into her ear, "You know you're really hot when you're angry. Almost as hot as you were in your Pris outfit. Mmm... I wouldn't mind seeing you in that again. That was such a turn on Max."

I hear her actually gulp and feel her shiver. 'Yeah I am so in there!' I think, as I pull away with a smirk and go back to the box and get the last thing out.

It's a brown leather bound photo album with Chloe written in silver on the front. I open it up to the first page and there are two pictures on it, they are both of me at different ages. The first one of me is at the beach, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, with my legs outstretched in front of me, leaning back on my elbows, my head hung back and my eyes closed with a small far away smile on my face.

The second one is me at the lighthouse with the sun setting in the background. The golds, yellows and oranges shining brightly and making it look like I am almost glowing against the backdrop. I'm wearing some light blue jeans and a pastel purple coloured top. I am standing with my arms spread wide out and turning my head back to the camera with a grin, teeth showing.

I glance at Max and see she is looking at me with a kind smile and I ask as I turn to the next page, "Did you take these shots Max? Because I don't remember these. I remember the day, but not you taking the pictures."

"Yeah most of them. They are some of my favourite ones of you. You are like the perfect muse, because you are so full of life no matter what you are doing and everything is intriguing and exciting to you. You have this beauty about you that everything else just falls away into the background and all that's left is you." Max replies a little nervously and shy.

I can feel my heart almost ache from Max's words, at the love and feelings she gives me and my body is absolutely buzzing, alive and full of this liquid honey, all gooey and warm on the inside.

"You really do make me the biggest sap around. It's not right how good you make me feel about myself, like I am special or something." I feel teary again by the time I finish speaking and I know I'm smiling like a idiot.

"You are special Chlo, completely one of a kind and there is no-one else like you." Max says this so sincerely and leans over to give me a chaste little kiss on the lips.

I feel myself flush and become very flustered from the brief contact, and in front of our parents too, wow. I think with a dopey grin as another picture is taken. I have to look away from Max and back to the album, even knowing they are all laughing at me, but I'm still grinning.

I'm flipping through the album taking in everyone of the absolutely awesome pictures of my life and the people in it. Max explains some of the reasoning's of why she took the shot and the feelings behind it and I could just listen to her talking about them and look at her forever at how beautiful she is.

I stop at one page and it is of me sat on my desk sideways with one leg outstretched and my other pulled up to my chest. One arm bent hanging over my knee and the other hand pressed flat against the glass, my head resting on the window. It's dark in the room but I am illuminated by the moonlight. It's like I'm glowing again but instead of the fun excited life in the sun of the lighthouse, this has an absolutely still calmness to it, but still completely alive.

"I love these pictures Max. I don't know how you are able to capture the moment the way you do. It's as if you freeze it, move everything to where it should be and then capture it in a picture. Literally freezing time forever. No-one can quite see the world the way you do."

Max blushes and tries to wave me off, "You're the one who brings it to life Chlo. When you're not in them they always seem dull, lifeless and nothing has the light and energy that you give out."

I look at Max in awe of how she sees me and I don't understand it 'cos I don't see it, but the way she looks at me it makes me feel it and I want to believe it, I want to be what she sees.

I give her a shy little kiss making her chuckle when I pull back all flushed and awkward, going back to the photo's.

These photos are making me feel so many different emotions right now, that it is hard to keep up with them. Especially the ones of my Dad and me together. There is one of us standing at the barbecue in the back garden and Dad is wearing his goofy 'Kiss the king of the grill' apron. Which he would always tease us all saying, 'No food until payment is received ladies.' It makes me laugh out-loud in sadness and happiness at the same time.

Another one is of Dad and me and he is chasing me with a hose around the garden. We are both soaking wet and so happy, mouths wide with laughter.

One of us is Dad picking me up in his arms for a big hug and in the background is the tree house he built for Max and me. I was so happy and excited that day seeing it. Max and I were giddy and shrieking so loudly, bouncing around and hugging. We wouldn't leave the tree house until we were basically dragged out by our parents. It was like our secret haven to hide away from the world for just Max and me. Nobody else just us and we made it like a home with furniture, blankets, cushions, photos, drawings and our 'Pirate booty' chest of treasures. And it was all ours.

I am nearing the end of the album and seeing some of the photos of Max and myself as we grew up together. From birthday parties which were usually just us and family because both Max and I didn't really like to be with anyone else than each other and I was completely good with that.

One of them is us covered in ice cream and even mine and Max's parents are too, but we are all beaming in the picture.

There our ones of us dressing up together as pirates, vampires, super heroes and... OH FUCK YEAH!!! There it is! The one I really wanted to see, the one of Max as Pris...

I turn with a big fuck off grin to Max and see her give me a weird look of, 'What the hell you grinning at me like that for?!' Obviously not noticing the photo yet.

She starts to scan over the pictures then gives me a narrowed eyed stare, making me snicker and she groans, "I am gonna kick your ass!"

I just tease, "Mmm yeah, I will look forward to it Mad Max."

Max rolls her eyes mumbling, "Yeah you would." But is smiling a little.

I turn to the last page and there are two photos like at the beginning. The first one is a beautiful picture of my Mom, Dad and me all asleep on the couch. My Dad in the middle with his arms around us both and resting his head on my Moms with a smile as me and my Mom are hugging him back. It makes me have this painful lump in my throat and cry hard seeing this photo of how safe and happy we look all together as a family and not having a care in the world.

I feel Max wrap her arm around my waist and move close to me, resting her head on my shoulder and caressing my side with her fingers.

I turn my head to press my lips against her head and breathe her in and sob out quietly, "I m-miss him Max, I miss him so mu-ch..."

Max lifts her head up to me and rests her forehead against mine saying, "I know Chlo, I know you do. He loved you so much and you did too. He will always be with you no matter what. You are what keeps his memory alive. William gave us the biggest gift of you. He lives through you and everything you do. And I for one am incredibly grateful for that, because you are air, life, Chloe Elizabeth Price and your Dad would be so proud of the woman you are."

Max gives me a tender kiss then pulls me into a tight hug against her and I bury my head into the crook of her neck, crying and shaking with a torrent of painful and happy emotions surging through me.

After I have calmed down a lot, I take a shuddery breath and heavily sigh, then mumble into Max, "I love you so much Max, so much... I, thank you for everything. I'm going to make it up to you, make you the happiest you can be. Like you do for me. I promise."

"I am Chlo, you make me happy, more than happy. You always have and I know you always will, because I am nothing without you by my side." Max says with so much conviction I can't not believe her fully.

I want this, her forever, with me, never to part, because she gives me strength and a reason to want to live. Be something better, more than I am now. I know I can do anything with Max with me, no matter what it is... She is my world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to come. I hope you all stick around for the finale.


	3. Pirates forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I really hope you find it worth the wait though. It has a little of everything in this one. Please leave me any comments or questions you have. Enough from me on to the stories finale...

Max and I have been in the lounge for a little while now just us. The parents left after my meltdown to help Mom in the kitchen with the food.

I am still yet to let go of Max I refused to even when she tried to move, I just held her tighter and started to protest. Of course she gave in like she always does, not that she was really trying to put up an argument. I am never going to let her go again no matter what, we belong together and I'm not going to mess up like I did last time, I wont.

There is one thing that keeps clawing at me and that's Max leaving me behind again and I know it's not her fault, but it keeps coming back to me that she is going to go back to shitty Seattle and I'll be alone and without her. I am doing everything to push it the hell out of my head and tell it to fuck off, because I don't wont to ruin all of the things Max has already done for me and we are having such an awesome time together - even with all my sappy crying and shit I keep doing.

I feel Max trying to shift again in my hold for like the hundredth time and making me huff as she groans, "Come on Chlo, I need to move I can't feel my legs."

"You don't need your tiny little legs." I grumble and see Max roll her eyes at me.

"Yes well these tiny little legs are gonna kick your butt if you don't get off my lap and let me move!"

"How you gonna kick my ass if you can't move your legs?!" I mumble a retort.

Max groans at me and says, "Wowser you're more like a giant ass child than an adult. Now get off of me."

"No!" I reply defiantly.

Max starts pushing me and trying to wriggle from under me as she huffs, "Chloe move!"

"NEVER!!"

"Chloe get your bony ass off me." Max says louder but I can hear a laugh in her tone.

"You're the boney ass one. My ass is hot as shit, no-one has a finer ass than me. I know you want it." I retort and wiggle on top of her.

"Meh if you say so." Max says back like she couldn't care less and I feel her shrug.

I raise my head to look at her and she just stares back completely stone faced so I move my face closer to hers and say, "I know you like my butt, you touched it and I have seen you checking it out too." I look between Max's eyes to see if they change when she obviously lies.

But they don't and she just says, "If I tell you yes will you get off of me?"

I nod with a smile, "Of course I will." I answer back with a lie.

Max eyes me suspiciously but says as if bored, "Fine I like your butt. There now get off."

I grin shaking my head and giggle, "Nope you have to tell me how much you love it and want to touch it. Oh and you have to mean it."

Max rolls her eyes and groans, "You're an asshole Chloe Price! That is what I think of your ass. I knew you would lie."

"Nah uh I didn't lie, you just have to mean it. You should write an ode to my ass and declare your love to it." I say bouncing up and down on Max.

I watch as Max tries hard to keep a straight face but can't as she starts laughing, "Haha, oh my dog you are ridiculous and I am not writing anything to your butt that is so weird."

I pout at Max and whine still bouncing, "Maaax... Tell me how much you love my ass."

Max looks at me as she wraps her arms round me tight and says seriously, "I will tell you how much I love you, but I am not doing the other thing."

"But..." I start and give her big eyes, "...What about a tiny little poem?" I slowly push my bottom lip out at her.

Max starts laughing as she replies, "Oh you totally abuse the use of that face. Fine."

I grin wide at her, pump my fist in the air in victory and give her a quick kiss, "Yes, Chloe Price for the win."

Max rolls her eyes but smiles with a blush, "You're such a dork..." She starts and sits in thought for a few moments then continues, "...Ok in the style of Chloe... Ahem, Your ass is fine, your ass is nice. I would definitely tap that more than twice. For a reach around or from behind. No greater ass you will ever find. Give it a stroke, give it a slap. I gave it love, now get the fuck off my lap!"

I am howling with laughter right now from Max's little rhyme, "Hahaha wow that was haha awesome. Ha oh do haha another one Max hehe."

"Chlooeee... You said you would get off." Max whines but can't help laughing too.

I snicker at her and kiss her face all over as she squirms, "No way Maximus... I can't... do that now... I need more... and want to just..."

"Chloe put the poor girl down and get off her lap. You're worse than a damned puppy." My mother cuts in and chuckles at us as yet another photo is taken.

"But Moooom. Max loves it." I whine out.

"Thank you Joyce and what Max loves is to be able to feel her legs." Max teases me then sticks her tongue out at me.

I stick my tongue out back and stand up, hold my hand out to Max to help her up and when she is up she groans, "Argh Jesus Chlo, I think you have broken my legs!" And she starts to walk all weird and wobbly.

I can't help laughing at her and as her Dad comes in and says, "Let me guess... John Wayne?"

All the adults laugh as Max groans, "What does that even mean?!"

"I thought you were doing impressions. You know with the walk you are doing." Ryan replies with a shrug.

"No I am not. This is what happens when you have a giant fully grown human sat on your lap as if she is a toddler for like ten hours." Max retorts sarcastically.

I just grab her hand and grumble, "It's not my fault you are such a tiny fragile human being." Then pull her over to the table and sit her next to me, shuffling my chair closer to hers.

Max slaps my arm, "Oh shush you, you lanky piece of string."

I go to say something back but am cut off, "Wow Joyce this looks and smells absolutely delicious. You have out done yourself once again." Ryan gleefully says rubbing his hands together and basically drooling.

Mom chuckles replying, "Why thank ya. It is nice to have a reason to cook like this again and havin' y'all here all together... well it's..." Mom starts to sound a little choked and stands up, "...I think I forgot to get something. Please start." Then heads into the kitchen.

I look at Mom standing in the kitchen with her back to us fussing with something and it makes me really upset knowing she is pretending to be ok when she isn't.

I feel Max nudge me with her foot and I look to her, "What?"

She nods her head to my Mom, "Are you not going to see if she is ok?" It's more of a 'go and see' she isn't really asking me.

"Oh yeah right." I reply stupidly seeing Max's parents pretending they are not listening.

Max gives me a smile, a quick kiss on the cheek and whispers, "You got this Chlo."

I smile nervously back and make my way slowly to the kitchen. I walk up to Mom and stand next to her placing my hand on her shoulder and she jolts a little in surprise.

"Oh Chloe I didn't hear you. Is everything alright?" She asks but not really looking at me, like she is trying to hide her face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What. Oh I'm fine Chloe. Really..." Mom then takes a deep breath, "... Must just be the pressure of entertaining." She tries to play it off as a joke.

I frown slightly, "Mom."

She sighs, "I'll be alright Chloe. I just need a minute."

"I miss Dad too Mom. All the time. I just wish..." I say quietly starting to get choked up.

Mom looks to me with tears in her eyes and it's really heart clenching because she doesn't show her emotions usually, "I know you do baby girl and I do too. He really was somethin' special wasn't he? I donno, it always seems harder this time of year." She finishes with a heavy sigh.

It makes me feel quite shitty because I have been a real bitch to Mom and forgot that I wasn't the only one who lost someone, she lost a husband as well.

I look down and whisper, "I'm sorry Mom."

Mom puts her hand on my arm and squeezes, "Chloe. You don't need to apologise. I know how hard it has been on you and you were always so close to your father. I wish you could still have that."

I feel a tear fall down my cheek and Mom pulls me into a hug. It's a little awkward at first because I haven't allowed her to hold me since Dad basically. But I settle into it and silently cry onto my Mom's shoulder, something I also haven't done for a long time.

After a little longer I sniffle and say quietly, "I love you Mom and I'm going to try harder."

She rubs my back and replies, "I love you too baby girl. I 'ave missed you."

We separate and I rub my eyes as Mom says, "Go on back in there I'll be right behind you."

I start walking back to the dining table and can't help a small laugh escaping as I see Max gagging and recoiling in disgust, "What's up Mad Max?"

Max looks to me and grabs my hand yanking me down to my seat, "Oh thank god! Chloe they have been disgusting with there PDAs since you were gone. It was horrible." Max shivers as if remembering it.

I start laughing more at this but then Max's Mom starts to tease, "Maxine you are one to talk what with you and Chloe this morning..." I can feel myself blushing at her words, "...And you have been like a love sick puppy since we moved to Seattle."

I feel my chest tighten at the word Seattle as I see Max cross her arms and grumble, "I so Haven't."

Mom comes in and sits down, "Please everyone start. It's gonna get cold." She ends with a smile.

"Mmm with pleasure Joyce. This is like the best Christmas present." Ryan replies very happily as Vanessa rolls her eyes but with a smile.

"Yes thank you Joyce this looks lovely and smells wonderful." Max's Mom says sincerly and squeezes my Mom's hand as they share a smile.

"Yeah Joyce this is incredible. I don't remember when I last saw so much delicious food before. Thank you." Max says basically drooling like her Dad.

"Welp I don't think there is much else left for me to say. So cheers Mother dearest awesome as always. Now lets get to nom's because I'm starvin'." I join in and my Mom shakes her head at me smiling.

She picks up the carving knife and fork, "Ryan would you like to do the honors."

He pauses about to put some food in his mouth a little wide eyed and looks around the table, "Oh um..." He puts the food down, "Are you sure? I thought maybe yourself or Chloe would like to."

Mom goes to answer but I cut in bouncing a little, "Can I? Pleeeaase." I clasp my hands together and give big pleading eyes.

Mom chuckles and nods her head as Max says, "Oh dear God! Don't fall for that face Joyce. You remember the the Birthday cake you let her carve. It was like a chocolate cake massacre." Making everyone laugh.

I narrow my eyes at Max as I stand up, "Shut it Maxi pad..." I snicker at her scowl and walk up to the turkey, "...And just for that you don't get none."

She sticks her tongue out at me and crosses her arms grumbling, "We'll be lucky if anybody gets some with you doing it!"

Everyone laughs at this as I roll my eyes and begin carving a few slices saying, "Right oldie goldies. Plates up."

I snicker to myself as they start passing their plates up, but I leave Max till last and carve the tinniest piece of turkey I can and put it on her plate.

I start laughing as Max looks at her plate then to me with narrowed eyes, "You're such a brat! Just give me the food already I'm hungry."

"Now now my tiny little rage demon. You best be nice or I will take that away. Now tell me how awesome I am and make it even better than your sweet poem to my butt."

I see Max blushing bright red as she screeches out in a high pitch, "Chlooeee..."

I chuckle nervously realising what I said, as I look around the table at the adults and see them looking at me a little wide eyed, "Well that wasn't meant to be said in front of you's, I kinda forgot you were here..." I go and sit down in my seat, "... I think I am just gonna shut up and fill my big mouth with food." And I shove a big mouthful of some stuffing into my mouth.

Everyone starts eating there food but I can feel Max staring at me. I turn my head to her and ask with food still in my mouth, "Mwats thw maffa?"

Max rolls her eyes shaking her head but can't help smiling and I grin at her. I swallow my mouthful about to say something when Max's Dad asks in a teasing tone, "Soo Maxi. I didn't know you write poems. I would love to hear something you wrote."

Max and I both start choking on our food and I hear them all laughing whole heartily at us. After she has finished coughing and sputtering she hastily replies, "No! I mean you wouldn't want to hear it, they are not very good." She whips her head to me with a scowl when she finishes.

I can't help grinning at her adorable little face trying to be all angry with me, but I know she can't stay mad as is proved when I take her hand under the table and see her lip twitching with a smile.

I squeeze her hand feeling her squeeze back and I am about to say something when I'm cut off, "Yes Max it would be lovely to hear one of ya poems and if they are anything like your photo's I'm sure they're really very good. Chloe seems to obviously love em' so maybe she'll do one for us." My Mom decides to jump in smirking at me with this absolutely joyful expression as the other two laugh.

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her grumbling, "Wow gee thanks Mother. Way to sell your own daughter out."

They all share a laugh at my expense and then carry on with the meal and just chatting about boring stuff like work and shit so I just zone out watching Max eat, because she is really sweet when she eats. With her pretty freckles, her really kissable red lips and the adorable little humming sounds she makes in appreciation every now and then.

I'm brought from my beautiful daydream by Max clearing her throat all embarrassed, "Why are you staring at me with that smile?"

I just shrug still smiling at her, "You're just really cute when you eat is all."

"Chloe stop it." She says all blushing red.

I shake my head a little, "Nope sorry I can't do that. You shouldn't be so cute."

"Oh god you're horrible." She mumbles going even more red if that is possible.

I can't help chuckling at her but just carry on watching her as she starts to eat again, but narrowing her eyes at me and grumbling at me every now and then, but also laughing sometimes when I pull a stupid face at her.

God she is so perfect and it just reminds me of how much I have missed her being with me. We fit so well together like, I don't know, everything about us just goes and we just click with whatever we are doing no matter what it is. When she was gone I felt like there was a whole part of me as in half my body had been torn away from me and I couldn't breathe or feel anymore. She kept me above water after my Dad, she knew exactly what to say or do to help me, but when she left I felt like I was drowning and being pushed further and further down into the darkness and freezing cold depths. So Max being here now I can actually breathe again, it's like she is physically breathing new air back into my lungs and I can see and feel everything around me again...

I am suddenly awoken from my revelry by Ryan saying, "...nks Joyce we have a long drive back tonight and I have allowed the lovely wife to do the drinking for me..."

I switch off from the rest of what he is saying having heard the words driving back tonight. They can't go back yet, they just can't! It's to soon and anytime would be to soon, but tonight, that is the biggest bullshit ever! I have just got Max back and they are going to take her away from me AGAIN!! This can't be fucking happening, not yet, not again. I I... I can't take it I...

I stand up abruptly and knock my chair back, "I, I need t-to use the loo... need, ne, I..." I stutter out, feeling my throat constricting like I can't breathe and my eyes welling up, as everyone looks at me wide eyed.

Max grabs my hand looking at me really worried, "Chlo what's th..."

I pull my hand back cutting her off and seeing her face drop, "N-noth, nothin'. You... I need a, a leak..." And I feel my bottom lip tremble at the hurt in Max's eyes and basically run into the hall and up the stairs.

When I get to my room I slam the door shut and lock it. I walk to my stereo and switch it on, turning up the volume and start pacing around my room like a fucking maniac with hands in my hair wanting to rip it out.

I let out a loud growl of frustration, anger and ranting to myself, "You said you wouldn't fucking do this to her again and what are you doing, fucking freaking out like some insane asshole on her again! She looked so hurt when I pulled away from her, it was like the look she gave me when I done it last time she, she..." I stomp over to my bed and grab a box from under it, "...Come on I have... got to have... something... here, just anything..." I finally find what I was looking for a joint I saved and stowed away for an emergency, "...Well I would say this classes as a fuckin' emergency... Need somethin' to calm down before I lose my shit completely."

I grab my lighter and go over to my window and shove it open feeling the cold air hit me and put the joint between my lips. As I bring the lighter up I think I hear someone knock at the door. I pause straining my ears to see if there was but don't hear it again so I carry on.

Just as I'm about to light it again I hear the knocking a little louder and the choked voice of Max, "C-Chlo... Please open the door... I don't, I don't understand what happen, happened... Ple-please..." It actually makes my heart shatter into a million pieces hearing so much pain, confusion and hurt in her voice and I know if I was to see her face it would more than likely kill me.

I place my forehead and hands on the door as my tears start falling down my cheeks and I try to control my breathing hearing Max talking to me, "Please Chloe I don-don't know what's going, going on..." I slump down to the floor, my back pressed against the door and bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, "...What ever it, it is let mme help... please don't sh-shut me out a-a, again Chlo..."

I start sobbing loud and uncontrollably hearing Max try and force the door open, but when that fails she kicks it not that hard but just hard enough to make me jolt a little.

I hear her actual growl and say with a whole load of anger, "You are one selfish goddamn bitch Chloe fucking Price!! Do you think you're the only one who is hurting or in pain you asshole..." I have never heard Max like this before, it is a little scary, "...I got taken away from everything I had ever known, from my home, from the people I care about and do you know what the worst part of all of it was... was being taken away from you, my best friend, my only friend, the only person who had meant anything to me... the only person who I have ever loved and I love you so much it hurts Chloe... It hurts s-so much and when you, you wouldn't..." Max is now angrily crying and I am frozen as I cry too listening to her, "...I wouldn't talk, eat or sleep and I told my parents every day that I hated them, I hated th-them sso mu, so much for taking me away from y-you... be-because I loved, love you, need you... I, I..."

"I love you too Max..." I choke out.

"Then open your stupid goddamn door!" Max growls and kicks it again.

I stand up, unlock the door and as soon as I do it swings open nearly hitting me in the face, probably the least I deserve though and Max barges in slamming the door shut behind her and locking it again.

She whirls around to face me and holy shit she looks so pissed with narrowed eyes and I feel myself backing up as she starts coming towards me.

Max pushes me as she hisses and growls at me, "You're an asshole Chloe! How many more times are you going to do this to me huh?! You can't keep hurting me like this."

I feel myself backed up against the edge of my bed and my eyes are huge at the moment, not being able to say anything back I'm just to shocked and I know I shouldn't be, but she is even more fucking hot right now and turning me on so much.

"Answer me you ass! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I I... Ye-yeah. I... sooofff..." I start stuttering but am cut off as Max just launches herself at me and knocks me back on my bed and lands on top of me.

She grabs my hands and pins them above my head and fuck she has a grip on her I think to myself as I try to pull them free. I look up at her and stutter out which seems to be all I can do at the moment, "Sh-shit M-Max, what are um... what are you d-doing?"

She narrows her eyes at me and leans closer to my face, "Whatever I want to do. Just like you always do." And she crashes her lips into mine.

I can't help a low deep moan escaping my mouth from her intense lips pressing against mine and as soon as I do she pushes her tongue into my mouth. I moan more from this and writhe under her, feeling her press her ass into more and tighten her grip as I try to move, it's all I can do to not implode right this second.

Max pulls back from the kiss biting my bottom lip and stares into my eyes with such a burning, as I try to kiss her again and I groan out, "Fuck Max... don-don't stop. Mmm keep goin'... please come on Max."

She actually just smirks at me and it fucking turns me on more. Then she lets go of my hands, sits up and goes to get off me but no way is that happening.

I wrap my arms round Max, "No fuckin' way Maxi!" I growl and roll her over onto her back, making her let out that cute little yelp she does and lay on top of her.

I lean down and press my lips to hers but she turns her head to the side so I proceed to kiss her cheek and say between kisses, "It's... Ok... I can just... make out... with your... very kissable... and biteable cheeks... mmm..." And I start to basically makeout with her cheek.

I feel Max start to squirm a little under me and hear her let out a snorted laugh, "Chloe stop it. That is so weird you licking and making out with my cheek." She starts to giggle and shake against me.

I pull my head back a bit to look at her face with a pout, "But you won't let me kiss your perfectly plump and juicy make out lips. So I will just have to kiss you and make out with you everywhere else."

"Oh my God make out lips, seriously Chlo! You are such a dork... Anyway my lips are reserved for someone who deserves them and I don't see anyone around here of that nature. Do you?" Max ends moving her head to look about everywhere but me.

I narrow my eyes at her and growl, "You little shit they are my lips and you know how much I love your sexy lips and I love them even more when they are pressed against mine."

I lean down and try to kiss her but she turns her head away again making me groan and whine in frustration, "Maaax! Let me kiss your soft beautiful lips. Come on, this is so not fair." I end with a pout.

Max rolls her eyes but then she smirks at me, making me raise my eyebrow at her and she asks, "If I agree what do I get in return?"

I now knit my eyebrows together in confusion, "You get to kiss me." I state as if it is obvious.

"Meh I suppose, but I can do that whenever I want to anyway. So not much of an incentive for me is there." Max retorts.

I look at her in total shock with my eyes huge and my mouth hung open. I feel her place her finger under my chin and close my mouth as she snickers at me.

I shake my head, "Fuck you my lips are awesome! If I could kiss my own lips I would do it all the time. In fact I think I will and You are so lucky to be able to kiss my lips." I grumpily retort back in awe of myself.

"Well you get right on that and let me know how it works out for you. Ya know the kissing yourself." Max ends with a shit eating grin at me.

I scowl down at her, "You suck Maximum selfishness! Let me kiss your cute little lips..." I start but she just crosses her arms and folding her lips into her mouth, so I huff and continue, "...Fine, Jesus, you're such a tease. What do you want?"

I see Max start blushing as she looks at me then away. I raise my eyebrow at her wondering why she is all embarrassed now, "What's up Max why are you blushing? Whatcha got going on in that naughty little mind of yours hmm..." I can't help teasing and tap her head, "...Do you want me completely naked and sprawled out on the bed for you? Mmmm... 'cos I wouldn't be opposed to doing that for you, especially if you get all naked too."

I grin wide at Max as she glows bright red and I start snickering when she fumbles out her reply, "Yes, I mean n-no no, that's not what I was thinking. I um I... Oh God I hate you!"

"Haha, ooohh Maxi's been having sexy thoughts about me. It's all good I have lots of sexy sexy thoughts about you too and with the very hot image you gave me from earlier, I don't have to try and imagine what this hippy is hiding under her get up anymore." I tease and start lifting her top to peek underneath.

"Chlooee! Stop it..." Max whines and tries pulling her top back down, "...I was wanting you to erm, try your new clothes on is all." She ends mumbling with a shrug.

I smirk at her being all awkward, "Mmm so you want me to give you your little fashion show? Want to check me out and get a look at me stripping to peek at the good stuff hmm?"

"Whatever you say Chloe." Max grumbles.

"It's ok Max I know how you feel, I have an awesome body don't I, but what do I get in return?"

"You get to kiss me that was the offer."

I pout at her but then something pops into my head and I grin making her raise her eyebrow at me, "What are you thinking Chloe?"

"Hmm, ooh nothin' Maxwell just how excited I am to kiss you is all." Ha where I want, 'cos you didn't specifically say where I could kiss you, I add in my head.

Max eyes me suspiciously as I jump up from her and run over to my door and look back saying, "You stay right there and I will be back and give you the best show of your life."

Before she can answer I bolt out the door and down the stairs. I rush into the living room and straight over to my presents and as I begin to gather up my clothes and the box with the ring in it, I notice all the adults looking at me.

I stand up with everything in my arms and ask, "What?" But I can't keep the grin off my face.

"Well you seem a lot happier, you're like a damned yo-yo. What are you up to?" My Mother questions with her eyebrow raised.

I start walking quite quickly and reply, "Nothin'. Sorry Mother can't talk, got things to do." And I run upstairs.

I nudge the door open and close it with my foot, dump everything on the floor and lock the door behind me. I walk up to my stereo and turn it down a bit, then look over at my bed and see Max completely sprawled out face down on the mattress.

"Hey Max, you better not be asleep?! we have sexy things in store."

I hear her snort and tease, "Sexy things, really and I'm waiting for this so called best show of my life." But she doesn't move a muscle from her position.

I grin wide and run over and jump straddling her ass making her shriek out, "Jesus Chlo! Why are you so excited all of a sudden, what are you planning?"

She giggles as I start kissing her head and neck all over and wiggling on top of her, "Why does everyone always think I'm up to something and I am just happy about trying my new clothes on is all." I lift her shirt and start kissing her back as well.

Max squirms under me and my lips still giggling, "Haha that's because ha you usually are, haha Chlo stop it that tickles." She squeals when I blow a big raspberry on her back.

I snicker and splutter into her skin and dribble a bit on her making her shriek in disgust, "Eww Chlo, is that your spit! Are you drooling on me?!"

I can't help laughing as I wipe it off with my top, "Ha it's all good Max. You have already got it in your mouth, so it's no different it being on your back... It will be on the rest of your body later." I mumble under my breath the last part.

"That is completely besides the point and what did you say at the end I couldn't hear you?"

I jump up from Max and go over to my pile of clothes replying, "Nothing at all. I think you're hearing things."

I bend over and pick up the ring box and open it to get the ring out. I look at it with a huge smile and a feeling of happiness inside as I slip it onto my engagement finger, because why the fuck shouldn't I. I'm not gonna be with anyone else ever and we are going to be together forever and it also fits this finger right. So it's tough shit I want it this way and this is how it's gonna be.

I see Max turn around to face me with narrowed eyes as she retorts back, "I don't believe you. You are full of it Chloe."

I gasp in mock offence, "Maxine you wound me how could you not believe me. I am nothing if not the most honest person you will ever meet."

She scowls at me and starts to say, "It's Max nev...er...umm..." And doesn't finish when I take my top off.

I see Max blushing bright red as she just openly stares at me and I can't help teasing her, "Hmm what's that Max..." I start to undo my pants button and zip, "...You ok over there?" She doesn't answer me but her eyes widen and I hear her take a deep breath.

I smirk as I begin to slowly slide my pants down my legs making sure to sway my hips as I do. I step out of them and see her grip the bed sheets tight and biting her bottom lip. It makes me feel really fucking good knowing I am turning her on and she thinks I'm hot.

I slowly sashay over to her watching as she watches me intently and lets out a breathy, "Wow..." It sends a fire through my body and when I stand in front of her and bend over looking into her eyes I am just thrumming with arousal.

I take her chin in my hand and run my tongue along her bottom lip, then kiss her and she lets out a moan in the back of her throat and I feel myself getting really turned on and wet.

I pull back from the kiss biting her bottom lip a little which makes her give a low groan as I say in a husky voice, "Mmm... see something you want Max?"

She licks her lips and nods her head slowly, "I er, y-yeah... mmhmm."

I smirk at her and run my fingers through her hair, "Is that so and what would that be?" I can't help but tease.

Max blushes scarlett and averts her eyes from me, "Stop it Chloe." She grumbles and crosses her arms.

I turn her head back to me and smile, "Sorry I can't help it, you're just so cute when you get all embarrassed."

"Whatever and you're an asshole."

"I know you love me Max..." I start to say and slowly straddle her thighs, "...And I may be an asshole, but I'm your asshole... forever."

Max bites her lip looking me over and runs her hands slowly up my thighs. I take a shuddery breath and shiver feeling her hands on my skin, as a shock of pleasure shoots through my core.

I place both my hands on her cheeks, lean down and press my lips to Max's. We both exhale deeply through our noses and I press my tongue between her lips to gain entry and she opens her mouth instantly allowing my eager tongue to explore hers.

She tastes so good, like everything I have ever wanted, but I want more of her and I can't help a moan from that and feeling her nails dig into my thighs.

I start to grind a little on top of her and run one of my hands down from her cheek, neck and hearing her moan as I reach the top button of her shirt.

I pull back from the kiss and rest my forehead against hers and stare into her beautiful blue lidded eyes, "Can I?" I ask carefully and hear my voice come out all raspy and low.

Max bites her lip nervously but nods slowly. I can't help a big smile spreading over my face and press my lips to hers, as I use both hands to undo the buttons and notice how shaky my hands are.

I am so fucking excited, turned on and nervous, really fuckin' nervous in fact. I have wanted this for so long, wanted Max for so long and I can't believe I am actually getting to kiss her, let alone touch her. For all my bravado and teasing Max, I'm probably more nervous and more scared than she is right now.

When I undo the last button Max drags her nails down my thighs and I can't help moaning into her mouth and then pull back from the kiss. I stare into her eyes and bite my puffy bottom lip as I open her shirt and push it off her shoulders and arms. I look down realising that she isn't wearing a bra and I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her pretty boobs and hold my breath feeling my heart thudding hard and myself throbbing.

I look back up when Max shifts a little and see her blushing, then I notice her bring her arms up to wrap around herself and cover her boobs. I bring my eyes back to hers and peck her lips and pull back with a smile.

I hold her cheek with my hand and run my thumb over her skin, "Are you ok? We don't need to do anything if you're not comfortable."

Max averts her eyes when she answers in a whisper, "I erm... I do, I mean I'm fine. It's just, I hate my body and you're staring at me and you're just so beautiful and I... I have never done anything like this before. I..." Max trails off with an unsure shrug and she was getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

I know I'm blushing from Max saying she thinks I'm beautiful but I'm also frowning from how she see's herself, "Hey Max look at me... please..." I ask carefully and she does slowly, "...You are and always have been the most beautiful person to me. Before I knew what my feelings actually were towards you, I was always fascinated by you and I couldn't help but stare at your pretty little face. As I got older I would and you were right I did sneak glances at you..." Max is biting her lip and blushing while I am talking, "...I um, wasn't lying when I said there has only ever been you Max and I haven't actually ya know with anyone before. I thought about you and what we would do together when I jerked off or actually got the chance to with you. So we are the same and I'm kinda nervous too... really nervous." I am really fucking hot from my little rambling speech and I'm feeling so embarrassed and not being able to look at Max either.

I hear Max take a deep breath, "... T-take your bra off Chlo." She says quietly.

It makes my eyes widen slightly and look at her then stutter like a dork, "I erm... what?!"

Max does a little huff getting even more red, but probably not as red as me right now and says a little sterner, "I said take your bra off. I'm not being the only one here half nude."

I let out this strange high pitched nervous giggle and feel myself getting turned on by her telling me what to do, "Ha I really do like you being bossy with me Max."

She narrows her eyes at me a little and huffs at me again, "Chloe stop making this weird and take your damn bra off or I'm putting my shirt back on."

"Mmm... but you're so hot when you are all angry with me..." I blurt out and see Max reach for her shirt, but I grab her hand, "...No no no I'm sorry sorry. Ok, I'll erm, here..." I quickly say.

I reach behind my back with shaky hands and undo my bra clasp. I bring my hands forward and take hold of the straps and slide them down my arms, then chuck it to the side.

I hear Max take a deep intake of air and look to her face to see her wide eyed and just gawking at me with her lips slightly parted and feel her hands caress up my thighs.

I shudder and bite my lip as Max says, "You're so beautiful Chlo."

I place my hands on her waist and nervously say, "You can um, touch them if you want."

Barely the words had left my lips, Max's hand slides up from my thigh to my boob and places her palm over it and gives a gentle squeeze, "Shit mmm... Max..." I let out a breathy moan and push my chest more into her hand and hear her moan a little with me.

Max looks up at me and watches as she squeezes harder and digs her nails into my thigh with her other hand. I can't help a louder moan escaping and hear Max let a shuddery breath out.

I glide my hand up to her soft tit and run my thumb over her nipple feeling it harden under my touch and hear her groan out, "Mmm Chlo kiss me..." And then moan as I squeeze her boob in my hand and lean down to press my lips to hers.

We both immediately open our mouths and moan together as we start groping each other harder and I can feel I'm so wet and turned on, but I want to feel more of her.

I press my weight forward a little and Max gets the hint to lay down and I hover over her as we continue our movements and the kiss becomes even more intense. I shift my thigh between her legs and press into her pussy and press mine onto her thigh making us both moan and gasp a little into the kiss.

I begin to grind on top of her trying to find some purchase for my need that is growing by the second and feel Max's hips doing the same as I moan, "Fuuck Max mmm... you're so pretty..." I start sliding my hand from her boob and down her stomach as I stare into her eyes, "...I'm so happy mmm... th-that we're together... I don't ahh ever want t-to be apart from ooh god, from you a-again Max..." I feel my eyes become wet from my words and see hers are the same as she places her hand on my cheek, "...I, c-can I?" I ask as I toy with the button of her pants.

Max nods her head whilst biting her bottom lip. I press my lips to hers for a few seconds then pull back and sit up, moving between her legs and smile at her as I begin to undo her button and zip.

I hook my fingers in the waistband of her pants and Max lifts her hips up to allow me to slide them down and pull them off the rest of the way. I chuck them aside and slide my hands up her thighs feeling her tremble a little under my touch and take a shuddery breath.

I watch Max's face and eyes as I run my fingers up her covered pussy slowly, feeling how wet she is and hearing the moan she tries to hold back but can't and I moan with her. I can tell how wet I am and being able to touch her like this is making me want to scream and cum right now, because it is everything I have ever wanted.

I place my hands on her hips and say, "If you're not comfortable or I hurt you and you want to stop anytime we can ok? I won't be angry or anything, I jus..."

Max sits up onto her knees and places her finger against my lips then holds my cheek in her hand, "I trust you completely Chlo. I know you won't hurt me and more importantly I love you Chloe Price and I want this, with you, only you forever..." She says that with so much strength like she isn't scared and then leans in to kiss me.

She wraps one arm round my neck and runs her fingers through my hair with the other and grips tighter when I start to glide my hands down her back to her boy shorts. I take hold of them and begin to pull them down, feeling Max press our boobs together and my breath hitch. She takes hold of my shorts pushing them down and we both separate from the kiss to take our underwear off, then immediately come back together and crash our lips into each other, both moaning from the intensity.

Max's hands and arms go back to there previous positions as I slide my hands to her thighs and grip just under her ass to lift her up and wrap her legs around me. When I feel her legs around me, I lower us down to the mattress not breaking the kiss and lay between her legs feeling our pussies touching and OH FUCK ME it feels so good.

I break from the kiss with a moan and stare into Max's eyes as I feel her rubbing against me, "Oh oh, shit wow M-Max mmm..." I start to grind into her and run my hand to her tit and squeeze making us both moan.

Max starts bucking her hips more into me and making me groan in pleasure as I press my lips to her neck and run my tongue up it then bite down a little and suck. She pushes my head into her more and moves her hand to my boob squeezing me hard as she lets out the sweetest sounding whimper and moan.

I hear Max panting a little over my heavy breathing into her neck as she says, "Chlo, Chlo mmm... I want you t-to, uuhh touch me... I need to feel you mmm... ple-please... Chlo aahh..." And it sends ripples of immense pleasure throughout my whole body but especially to my pussy when Max says that with so much desperation and it's for me.

I run my tongue over the mark I have made on her neck, kiss it and bring my head up to be eye level with her as I lift myself off her body a little and rest on my forearm.

I start to glide my fingers down her stomach and stare into her eyes watching as I brush through her pubic hair, "I love you Max... I love you so much." And moan out with her as I slide my finger through her slick wet pussy.

Max's hips buck as I start to apply pressure to her clit and moans, "Oh fu-ahh god Chlo..." She grips my hair tight and I feel her other hand start to run down my stomach to my pussy, making me tremble with anticipation, "...I love you, mmm you too Chloe."

I begin to moan out loud feeling Max's finger on my clit and my eyes roll back as I clamp my bottom lip between my teeth to stop myself screaming out in pleasure.

We are both moaning louder now our hips rolling into each others fingers and just when I don't think it can get any better I feel Max move her finger to my entrance.

I snap my eyes open and rest my forehead against hers, "Aaahh fuck mmm Max... mmm d-do it ooohh... let me feel you inaahh, ooh g-god inside me..."

I let out a low deep moan as Max starts to slide her finger into me slowly and I try to reign myself back in so I don't cum, because oh my fucking god that feels so good.

I feel her start to move her finger in and out of me and fuck I'm dripping right now and mewling from the pleasure she is pushing through me and moan out, "OOOhh fu-uck MAX, MMM MAX... SHIT YEAH..."

Once I have gained a semblance of composure I start rolling my hips and feel Max pumping her finger into me at a harder and faster pace. I move my finger to her entrance and watch her eyes as I slowly and carefully push into her.

I feel her tense a little around my finger and she moans out, "Ooohh g-god Chlo ah ah... ooohhh that ffeels, you feel... mmm wooow..." And bucks her hips into my hand trying to push me deeper, which is so fucking hot.

I feel her begin to slide another finger into me and I can't help my volume as I scream out, "OH M-MY FUCKIN' GOAAHHD M-MAA-AX... YEAH MMMM WOW... UH UH SH-SHIIIT..." I grind hard on Max's fingers and feeling her thrust hard into me and roll her hips faster.

"Chlo d-DOn't, oOOHH GOD... DON'T ST-OP AHH MMM..." She starts moaning louder and holy shit that is so fucking hot knowing I'm the one making her do it, the only one to have ever done this to her.

I can barely hold my head up at the moment, so I place it to the crook of her neck breathing her sweet beautiful sent in and hear Max ask well demand with desperation in tone, "Chlo mmm... Chlo PUt another OHH JESUS, ANother fi-finger inside MEE... PLEASE..."

HOLY FUCKING HELL! I could listen to her forever with that tone and telling me what to do I think to myself as I lift my head to place against her forehead as I slide a second finger into her.

And fuck me I can feel my gut flipping over and over and the pressure pushing down in me knowing I'm about to go over that edge and fuck it's gonna be so explosive, because I have never felt anything like this before when I've jerked off and feeling, watching and hearing her is more than I have ever dreamed of.

"FUCK MAX FFUCK NAAHH... I'M SH-SHIT MAAX I'M SO... CLO-CLOSE... ARE Y-YOU CLOSE, FUUCK MM-MAX I'M GO-GONNA CUM OOOHH..."

I feel myself begin to tremble as I look at Max's face which I really shouldn't have done, because she looks so fucking beautiful all panting from pleasure, a sheen of sweat making her glow and the hot face she has got going on every time I hit her right spot.

I begin to scream out, "I'M CUMMIN' MAX... FUUUCK MAAAX..." And my whole body quakes as a shit load of my liquid just gushes from me with force, "...Oh fuck m-me wow mmm... Max, Max c-cum for me baby... cum..."

I press my lips to hers trying to keep my hand going with my waning strength from it being sapped with my orgasm, which I'm still riding the last waves of now.

I feel Max start to shake and tighten around my fingers as she pulls from the kiss and moans, "OOOHHH GOD... CHL-CHLO AHHH... CHLOOOEE..." She ends with a scream of my name and it is the most sweetest, fulfilling sound I have ever heard before and I feel her warm liquid spill from her and onto my hand and I can't help moaning with her from that and feeling this knowing I done it.

We both slow our movements down to a stop and pull out of each other and let out low groans. I then just basically collapse on top of Max as we both breathe heavily and I feel her wrap her arms tight around me.

I hum in appreciation and press my lips to her neck and leave them there because it is about all I can do at the moment. I am just feeling completely spent and could probably sleep for a month right now.

Max presses her lips to my head and runs her fingers through my hair and I nuzzle into her more hearing her say, "I love you Chloe... I, thank you for, for speaking to m-me again and I just... I missed you so so mu-much..." I heard her voice break a little through her words and I can hear her sniffle a little whilst she tightens her arms around me more.

It breaks my heart hearing her like this and knowing I caused this hurt and the fact she is thanking me for talking to her again. How could I have been such a bitch to her, to my Max and let her go, just let her slip out of my life. I feel my eyes sting and well up with tears and this intense pain in my chest, like I'm going to choke on it and I can't seem to get enough air to my lungs.

I lift my head to see Max's eyes are closed and tears just rolling down her cheeks as she silently cries. I bring my hand up to wipe her tears away with my thumb and softly kiss them away on her other cheek.

I feel my bottom lip tremble as I start saying choked, "I, I'm so s-so sorry, I'm sorry Max... so-sorry I hurt you, my m-my M-Max... my be-best friend, my soul and and my life... I'm sorry I'm s-sorry sorry..." I start to sob and weep uncontrollably as Max cuts me off and brings my head down to the crook of her neck.

I shake and cry into her as she strokes through my hair and rubs my back in circles, "Shh shh, it's ok Chlo, it's ok. I wasn't saying that to make you feel bad, I wanted to thank you because I'm happy, I'm so happy to have you back in my life again and it's so much more than I could have hoped for..." She kisses my head, "...I don't blame you either, you were in pain and hurting and I couldn't be there for you, but I never hated you, EVER. If anything I love you more and realised what we had, have is so special and I get to show you just how much you mean to me." She continues her loving caress's on my body and it makes me cry more and from her words...

*****

I slowly open my eyes after falling asleep from my meltdown, fuck how many is that now I can't seem to keep my shit together at the moment. I squeeze Max's warm body against me and look down to see we are naked and remember what we done earlier. It brings the biggest grin to my face and a very pleasing buzz through my body.

I can't help having a look down at Max's beautiful naked body. I start at her legs well one leg 'cos I have my own leg between hers and I watch the trail of my fingers as I lightly run them up her soft skin. When I go up her thigh I see her sweet little pussy and think about running my finger over it but control myself and carry on up her stomach. Haha, even in her sleep she is still ticklish and I have to bite my bottom lip to hold back my laughter, as I see her stomach flutter and twitch under my touch. As I move on I am biting my lip for a whole other reason, when I see her cute little boobs and they may not be the biggest, but they fit absolutely perfect in my hand and are so soft and squeezable. I do have to run my fingers over her boobs but so what, she is my girlfriend so I can do it if I want to, she shouldn't have such great tits. When I get to her face I just can't help tracing her freckles lightly with my finger and think I should probably name them all, as I trace the outline of her soft sexy lips then lean in and kiss them. I pull back and just look at her beautiful face, brushing a couple of strands of hair out of her face and stroke her cheek.

I lean down and kiss her then whisper, "I will make you happy and I'm not going to lose you again. I know you are le-leaving again and..." I feel myself getting upset again and my tears start threatening to fall AGAIN, "...And I won't hurt you because of it I promise, not again. You mean everything to me... I love you Max and I always will."

I shuffle down a little to lay my head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat and close my eyes trying to savour every second I can get before it is all taken away and I have to let her go. I feel my tears fall from my closed eyes as I cry silently and tighten my hold on Max.

I don't know how long I have been like this just holding her and listening to the soothing sound of her heart against my ear, but it's completely dark in the room now. I don't want to wake her because that means I'm gonna have to say goodbye and I keep thinking in my dream world, if she stays asleep she won't have to go I can ju...

"CHLOE MAX. COME DOWN STAIRS." I jump to the sound of my Mom's voice shouting up stairs.

It makes my heart stop hearing this, knowing it's time for Max to go and feel her stir under me and with a groggy voice ask, "Mmm Chlo... what was that, was it your Mom?"

I just shrug against her and hear her sigh, "Chloe."

"... Yes." I answer quietly.

"What did she say?"

"... To come down stairs..." I tighten my arms around her and continue, "...I, can't you ju-just stay here, with m-me for longer?"

I hear Max give another sigh as she shifts in my hold to face me and look into my eyes, "Do you love me?"

I nod feeling my lip tremble a little as I reply in a whisper, "Forever." And see Max smile.

"Do you trust me?"

I nod again, "Of course I do." And see Max grin at me.

I'm wondering why she is so happy when I want to breakdown into tears right now as she says, "Then I need you to trust me now and come with me. There is something else I have got for you, if you want it." When she ends she begins to move from my hold.

I let Max get up as I grumble, "There's one thing I want and you can't give me that." And lay down on my back with my arms crossed.

Max huffs and even in the dark I know she has done a huge eye roll at me as she starts putting her jeans and shirt on, "I, this is the most important gift I have to give you and..." While Max is talking I can hear hesitation and a nervousness in her voice and it makes me sit up, "...I need to know if you want it or not, because if you don't, then I need to know now and move on from it... I don't know if I can or what, but I need you come with me... please Chloe."

I'm sitting at the edge of the bed now and my heart is pounding in my chest and I'm so fucking nervous and a little scared but I don't even know why.

Max passes me some clothes and she gives me a smile but she looks scared and something else but I don't know what it is and it makes me even more nervous.

I start putting my clothes on and see Max leaning on the door not looking at me and just staring at the floor biting her lip. I clear my throat as I do my pants up and ask, "Hey Max what's the matter are you ok? I'm sorry I got grumpy with you and what ever it is you have got me you know I will love it, even though you have already got me enough."

She doesn't look at me when she answers quietly, "I just hope it's the right thing and it's what you want. It will hu..." She sighs and shakes her head, "...It doesn't matter now we'll soon find out. Come on we should get down stairs." It is really fucking freaking me out right now because she seems so nervous that she might cry.

I take her hand before she goes out the door and I give her a kiss and then say, "I love you Max." And kiss her again.

"I love you too Chlo..." She takes a deep breath and guides us out of the room, "...It's gonna be fine." She ends saying but it seems more to herself than me.

I am breathing so heavily and sweating as we make our way down the stairs and see my Mom and Max's parents standing at the front door and stop talking when they see us, which doesn't make me feel any better.

I squeeze Max's hand tight in mine and my heart is jack hammering right now in my chest because this is it and I have to let her go.

When I look up my Mom is smiling at me and Max's parents look about ready to cry, which is so fucking weird I think to myself as Vanessa speaks up, "Right we are going to be off now. Joyce it has been absolutely wonderful and you are still a true master in the kitchen. Thank you for everything and the hamper of food, it should see us through till next month if it makes it home with this one." She ends pointing to Ryan who just shrugs innocently.

She gives my Mom a hug and I hear her sniffle as Mom holds on a little longer and says, "It'll be ok..." And something I don't hear.

When she pulls back she has a tear rolling down her cheek and Ryan pulls her into him with his arm around her and kisses her head. I look to Max to see her with her head down and I'm wondering what the fuck is going on.

Ryan clears his throat and says trying for humour but he just seems sad, "I will ditto what my lovely wife said and also say if I could marry your food I would in a heartbeat." Making them all laugh.

Vanessa then pulls from Ryan and comes up to me and pulls me into a hug saying with a quiver, "It was so lovely to see you again Chloe. Please don't be a stranger and come see us whenever you can... Take care of yourselves."

I don't let go of Max's hand but use my other arm to hug her and reply, "I y-yeah of course and t-thank you."

When she pulls back her tears are falling freely as she then pulls Max into the tightest hug and Max lets go of my hand and hugs her back like she is never going to see her again.

"I love you Maxine and if you ever need anything you call us ok..." She pulls back and holds Max's cheeks wiping her tears, "...You be good do you hear me and do not make any trouble for Joyce... I'm proud of you and I know you are growing up but you will always be my baby girl." And pulls her into another hug.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!! Why are they all acting like this and why is Vanessa talking like that. I'm gonna freak the fuck out in a minute, well I think I probably already am because I can't seem to breathe properly.

They pull apart as Max says, "I love you too Mom and thank you for everything. I I'm gon..." She starts to cry a little more and stops talking.

I place my hand on Max's shoulder, "Max what's going on? I don't understand what's happening."

She smiles at me and takes a breath, "I, this is, I mean what I was saying before. Do you want me to stay?"

"What for like a week or two until the holidays are over?" I ask confused with a head shake.

Everyone just starts to laugh at me, which is really fucking irritating and I kinda think I'm missing something that everyone else is in on.

Max chuckles and takes my hand, "No I mean do you want me to stay here, in Arcadia, with you for good?"

I feel my eyes grow huge and my heart stops as my mind is trying to process what she just said. Maybe I misheard her and I'm just imagining my big fantasy of Max being here with me for good and we will never have to be apart again.

I feel Max squeeze my hand and start stuttering, "Y-you erm don't have to. I mean if you d-don't want that I, I can go..."

I grab Max's shoulders shaking her a little and shreik out, "What no, like HELL NO! You mean it, stay here with me, as in for, for good? Y-your not messin' with me are you, 'cos I couldn't take it if you are. I feel like I can't breathe. Come on Max, tell me please, tell me you mean it?" I'm still shaking her and freaking right now and everyone is laughing but I don't give a shit, my eyes are solely trained on Max right now.

Max chuckles as she answers, "Haha yeah Chlo I mean it and I'm not messing with you. Is that what you want?"

"Is that what I want, is that what I want seriously Max..." I start to screech out like a little girl feeling my tears spill over and pick Max up, "...Of course that's what I want, I want it so much. I meant it when I said I never want to be apart from you again..." I nuzzle into the crook of Max's neck and mumble into her, "...I can't believe you would do this for my sorry ass, I'm so not worth it. I don't deserve you no matter what you say, but I'm gonna make you happy and make you proud to be with me... I love you so much Max." And I just sob into her hard but they are happy tears for once and I don't care I'm crying in front of them all.

I hear Max breathe out a big sigh of relief and say so fucking sweetly, "I love you too Chloe." And I am never going to get tired of hearing her say that.

We stay like this a little longer until we are interrupted, "Ok girls you can put each other down now." My Mother teases.

We both separate as Ryan teases knowingly, "I have to say I am very glad you are not a man Chloe, so we won't be having any early pregnancies in the family."

Both Max and myself glow bright red as Vanessa scolds, "RYAN!" With a slap on the arm.

"What, I am." Ryan says amused and Vanessa rolls her eyes at him and they all share a laugh.

I hear Max mutter horrified, "Oh my god this is so embarrassing. I can't believe they heard us."

I can't help a laugh escaping and see Max narrow her eyes at me. I laugh more at her cute little face and tease, "Well you best get used to it Mad Max because you are stuck with me forever now..." I lean into her ear and continue in a husky tone, "...I am gonna make sure everyone knows you are mine and to keep their grubby little hands off."

I feel Max shiver and try not to smile as she grumbles, "Maybe I need to keep your grubby little hands off."

I give her a shit eating grin and retort, "I know you love my grubby little hands." I snicker at Max's wide eyes and blush as she gives my arm a slap.

The adults finish up there conversation and Vanessa says sadly, "Ok we are really going to have to get going now..." She walks up to Max and brings her into a hug, "...I'm going to miss you Maxine, but I am happy you are happy..." She lets go with a heavy sigh and a few tears, "...You make sure to call us all the time and be good, listen to Joyce."

"I will Mom I promise and I'll miss you too. Thank you so much for letting me do this, you won't regret it." Max replies with tears of her own and it makes me feel choked up thinking what she is doing and giving up for me.

Vanessa then turns to me and gives me a hug and says with warmth but a little sternly as well, "I'm trusting you to take care of my baby girl Chloe. Please don't make me regret it and keep her safe."

We separate as I reply with complete conviction, "I will not let you down and I will not let anything happen to her. I love her and I will make Max happy."

She squeezes my arm and says, "I know because you already do."

I smile back knowing I'm blushing and she moves to stand next to Ryan, who in turn clears his throat and gives me a stern look, "If you were anyone else I would tell you that you are not good enough for my daughter and if you ever hurt or upset her I will hunt you down and kick your ass. As I know you though and I know you will NEVER do that to Max, but also because I know where you live. I will say make sure you look after her Chloe Price."

I let out a really nervous laugh even though he is joking, well I hope he is joking anyway as Max mumbles, "Oh my dog Dad, you are so embarrassing stop it and leave her alone."

Vanessa joins in also saying, "Yes Ryan leave the poor girl alone and stop torturing her."

Everyone shares a laugh as Ryan grumbles, "Hey at least give me this. I have always wanted to do that and this is going to be the only chance I get to do it."

Vanessa rolls her eyes at him as he then says to me with a smile, "Come on kid give us a hug and I'm only joking... maybe, a little."

I laugh at this and go in for a hug as he basically squeezes the air out of my lungs and breaks my back with a few hard pats, but does let up straight away and gives me a proper hug which I accept gratefully.

We separate after a few more seconds and I say, "Thank you Mr C for letting Max stay here, both of you thank you for this. I don't really have the words to tell you how happy I am." I feel my eyes well up a little because I am generally so happy.

He gives me a smile and a nod as Vanessa says, "You will need to thank your Mom as well. We couldn't have done it without her."

I look to Mom as she waves Vanessa off, "Oh please Nessa. Max has always been like a second daughter and if it gets my moody brooding daughter out of her room and laughing and smiling like she has been today, then I'm all for it."

I cross my arms grumbling, "Gee thanks Mother and I don't do that." But I can't really keep my smile away.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you don't." She teases with a smirk and making everyone laugh.

When we all calm Ryan says, "Right Maxi come and give your old Dad a hug."

Max goes to him and he picks her up into the tightest hug saying choked but trying to hide it, "I'm gonna miss you baby girl. Who am I going to watch the big games with now. I suppose I'm gonna have to just put up with your Mother. Argh it's gonna be horrible..." Making everyone laugh as he puts Max down and continues, "...You take care of each other and do what Joyce tells you."

When they seperate Max wipes her eyes and replies, "I will and thank you so much both of you."

Ryan turns to the front door and opens it then takes Vanessa's hand, "Thank you for everything Joyce and we couldn't be leaving our daughter in safer hands. Take care of each other and do not be strangers."

Vanessa says really choked with tears, "Yes thank you Joyce and please call us if you need anything..." They start heading out the door and she continues, "...We love you baby, we're going to miss you." And turns away walking to the car crying sadly with Ryan.

Max lets my hand go and walks out the door saying with a quiver, "I, I l-love you guys too..." They start the car up and begin driving away as Mom and me come outside and I hear Max say quietly, "...Thank you."

I walk up to Max and wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder as we watch them drive away. When they are out of view Max turns in my arms and wraps hers around my neck and I can hear her cry into me, feeling her tears on my skin.

I squeeze her tight in my arms as a few of my own tears fall and I have this conflicting feeling of sadness of what Max has done for me, but also this immense happiness that she has done this for me also. No one else would do something like this for me and it just reinforces how much she must love me and just how much I love her, probably even more after this if that's possible.

I kiss her neck and pull back to rest my forehead against hers, "I love you Max and thank you so so much for what you have done for me. I am never gonna be able to repay you for it, but I'm going to spend the rest of my, our lives together trying to."

"As long as you're happy then I'm happy Chlo. Yes I'm sad I won't see my parents all the time but I get to be with you and that's all I have ever wanted. I need you with me and I love you more than anything Chloe Elizabeth Price."

We both lean in for a kiss and my smile is so wide as I hum happily against her lips and feel Max do the same. We stay like this, in this moment, our lips locked and enjoying each others presence, well until we hear someone clear their throat.

"Alright girls I don't think the neighbours need to be seeing this, I'm sure they 'ave had an ear full already..." Mom starts teasing making Max and me both blush and recoil slightly with what she is teasing, "...I'm thinkin' maybe we need some rules in place concerning you two."

I stare at her eyes huge as I screech out, "Mom! You can't do that."

She just stares back with a smirk and her arms crossed, but then she starts chuckling at me as I narrow my eyes at her and she teases walking back into the house, "Oh this is gonna be so fun for me."

I can still hear her laughing inside the house as I scowl at where she was until I hear Max snort a laugh. I turn my head to look down at her and I must have the same expression because she just laughs more at me.

"Hey it's not funny Maxwell. What if she starts putting loads of rules in place, not that I will follow them but still it's... OH MY GOD!! What if she tries to say no sex or separate rooms! This cannot happen Max, she can't do that it..." I don't get to finish my freak out as Max pulls me down and kisses me and completely shuts me up with her sweet sexy lips.

When she pulls back I try to follow her lips but she just laughs and says, "Ok down girl..." I pout at her as she continues, "...I think your Mom was joking and also you don't have another bedroom, so how would that even work for separate rooms and who says you are getting more sex? We will have to see how good you are to me."

I stare eyes wide and with my mouth open until I hear her snickering at me. I scowl at her about to say something when she kisses me hard making me moan and shiver into it.

Max pulls back biting her lip as I look at her with what must be the biggest dopiest grin ever and she says, "Mmm but then you were right before I do love your grubby little hands..." I feel myself buzzing all over as Max takes my grubby hand and continues, "...Come on lets go home."

I giggle like a dork at hearing her say home and feel aroused, happy, excited and completely ecstatic and want to scream and dance about.

I scoop Max up in my arms making her squeal out, "Jesus Chloe what are you doing!? Put me down."

"Absolutely never Maxi! Nu ah no way. I'm carrying you home... I love hearing that, home where WE live Max." Max chuckles then leans up to kiss me.

"Yeah Chlo we do."

I step into the house and I look into her eyes with a smile saying, "It's you and me Max, pirates forever and always..."

I close the door with my foot as I lean down to kiss her in my arms and feeling the rest of every tomorrow, every bit of our life together and every adventure we are going to have together in her lips and it's all I have ever wanted... She is all I want and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this story, it was quite enjoyable to write for me. I do love my girls and had to give them the ending I thought they needed. I may one day in the late future do something else associated with this story if anyone would like that, but other than that I would like to thank all of you that have read, commented and liked this story. It means a great deal to me. STAY HELLA PRICEFIELD.


End file.
